Protecting Paradise
by Technicolorkeyboardsmasher
Summary: Bruce Gunderson: A Dimension Hopping Idiot, the Last Human, and the Protector of Equestria. The latter title was gained when he accidentally destroyed the Elements of Harmony upon his arrival to Equestria. Considering he was known as the Harbinger of Death and Destruction a few centuries ago. It's not that much of a surprise. To be fair, he's doing his best not to screw up.
1. The Otherworldly Visitors

You know what's the worst thing about being immortal?

No, it's not because of the fact that everything you hold dear will slowly turn to dust while you live young and healthy forever. No it's also not because of the fact that dying hurts like hell. No, the worst thing about being immortal is:

Boredom... Just pure and agonizing boredom...

When you've seen it all, from the most majestic sight to the most unseeable. When you've done everything, from the most heroic, the most diabolical, to the stupidest thing possible...

There's not much left to do, not much left to see, and all you get is just pure unadulterated boredom.

Well, this is exactly what our designated protagonist Bruce Gunderson felt. He has lived for a very long time. He was a hero, a villain, a monster, a legend, a myth... A mad idiot who goes around getting into other peep's business like he knows what he's doing.

Long ago he was the hero of the mankind; he saved many lives and civilizations. Then he lost one thing he holds dear, and he became a monster. Soon, he lost all cause and drifts off into the multiverse, just going around helping people, killing people, getting into trouble...

After centuries of traveling through the multiverse, he had enough of his BS existence. He decided to start looking for a place to settle. Place where he can rest, make friends, have family, and maybe die a happy man. Perhaps build an amusement park, but that's another thing entirely.

TL;DR: Our protagonist Bruce Gunderson is a dimension hopping immortal human who goes around doing everything and soon he got tired and decided to look for a place to call home. You got that? Good, cue the Line Break

* * *

This is it...

The final standoff between Harmony and Disorder, between Peace and Anarchy, between Order and Chaos. Right here, right now, at this exact point in time and space The Mane Six stood together as one. Together they shall return balance and take back their beautiful world of Equestria. Together with the Elements of Harmony they shall defeat Discord once and for all.

Twilight Sparkle stood bravely in front of the Draconequus. The love and determination of all creatures in Equestria flashes in front of her eyes. Because today, she knew that she will prevail. She knew that Discord won't have the last laugh.

Why? Because there is one thing that she has. One thing that proves to be the most powerful force in all Equestria. One thing that can defeat the embodiment of chaos itself. One thing that will never fail in bringing back peace and harmony.

Friendship...

The Elements of Harmony powered by the Powerful Magic of Friendship. This is the power that represents all peace and harmony in Equestria. The power that embodies all magic and willpower of all Equestria. This is the most powerful force in the entire world.

A cruel, heartless, immature, Reality Warper like Discord will never hope to harness its power. He will never understand the true power behind friendship. And that is the reason of his downfall. Blinded by his arrogance, he underestimated the sheer power of friendship. If only he knew about the power behind those elements he might have a chance.

(Because seriously? Why didn't he just hide those elements in the moon and give Twilight a fake riddle about fishes and oceans? That'll keep them busy for another few months...)

Now sitting on top of his throne, Discord watched the Mane Six with a smug look on his face. He watched in amusement and ignorance as the ponies in front of him started to float. Their eyes turned pure white as their body absorbed the Magic of Harmony.

Discord could feel a tremendous amount of energy building up from the elements. But the second he realized that it might be a very good idea to run like hell, it was already too late. A beam of concentrated purifying magic shot out of the elements. It resonates with the magic in the air and everything around them, creating a brilliant spectrum of multicolored light that grew all over Ponyville.

The Draconequus's eyes widened. He tried to escape, but there was nothing he can do. The magic hit him dead on, nullifying his chaotic power and slowly turning him into stone. He can feel all chaos he did to the world becoming undone as the magic obliterated his physical form.

The Chaos Capital of Equestria turned back into the Lovely Ponyville village. The Land and Nature turned back to normal. Night and Day cycle re-calibrated and everything reverts back to the way it's supposed to be.

In another world, another reality, the story ends right here. Friendship was victorious and the Mane Six became the hero of Equestria. They will all continue their life in peace and harmony until Season Two finale where they have to face the Changelings. But that's beside the point.

In this world however, in this mirrored reality, through a trick of fate another being arrived in Equestria. By just banging his head on the Dimensional Portal's Main Console, Bruce Gunderson somehow managed to open up a portal to Equestria. A portal that is powered by a Crystallized Singularity. A power so volatile and chaotic that it's almost indistinguishable with chaos magic.

To the onlookers, it was as if a ball of light suddenly appeared a few feet above the sky. The second it appeared, beams of multicolored lights shot out of the Elements of Harmony. They collided with each other and blinding explosion of light followed shortly after.

TL;DR: Return of Harmony Part Two but after they defeated Discord, a ball of light appeared out of nowhere and the Elements of Harmony thought it was chaotic magic. (KABOOM)

* * *

Bruce Gunderson felt himself lying on top of a ground. He can feel the sun hitting his face indicating that he is not wearing his helmet. He can also feel the grass pressing against his back which means that his armor is busted. At least he can still feel the fabric of his clothing so he is _not naked_.

The Human took a deep breath, smiling in relief at the familiar scent of fresh air and nature. Then he blearily opened his eyes and found himself lying down in the middle of a grassy plain. He stretched his body and sat up from his position.

The first thing he saw was six colorful equine life-forms lying down unconscious on the ground a few feet away from him. The next thing he saw was dust piling down near the creatures. Finally, he noticed that some of the creatures have horn, some has wings, and some has neither.

"Okay, winged and horned equines... Certainly not the weirdest universe I've ever end up, but definitely interesting." Bruce talked to himself. Why? Because when you've been alone for too long, you'll start picking up a habit of talking to yourself. Trust me, _I know_.

He walked closer towards the creatures and realized that one of them is waking up. He paused for a second; the creature in front of him could be hostile and he really doesn't want to fight so soon after his arrival. He considered all possibilities and in the end, he decided to do the most logical thing.

"GOOD MORNING LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!"

With a yell of concentrated stupid and crazy, the human harshly woke up the Mane Six from their sleep. The ponies looked around in alert before staring at the odd, primate-like, creature standing in front of them. "Hello! Hi! Can you understand me? How are you!?" The human exclaimed.

They all blinked owlishly before smiling nervously at the human. A certain purple maned unicorn took a few steps forward and nodded at him. "Umm... Yes, we can understand you and..." She looked around and narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Who and..." She inched closer towards the creature in curiosity. "What are you and..." She looked around in confusion. "What just happened?"

Mere moments after she said that, the memories of the events that just transpired struck her like lightning bolt. The Unicorn gasped and starts looking around in panic. "DISCORD! We were fighting Discord and, and..." She looked behind and saw her friends looking at her with an equally shocked expression on their face. "Then I used memory spell on you all and we used the elements and..."

Soon, they noticed a certain statue lying down on the ground a few feet away from them. Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the Main Six quickly galloped towards the statue. "He's a stone! We did it everyone!" Twilight exclaimed in relief.

Bruce Gunderson just watched as the ponies cheered and laughed in joy. They seemed to be nice and harmless enough. But still, he shouldn't discount the fact that those ponies may have cursed something into stone. He really doesn't fancy being a stone again so he should probably stay on their good sides.

Then, the unicorn's horn glows in purple light and the statue floated from the ground. This is somewhat a common sight for Bruce, seeing natives throwing out the laws of physics out of the window. But it also means that he should be extra careful. Usually, those who can levitate object with a thought can also choke you to death with a thought.

After a few minutes of jeering at the Statue of Discord, the Mane Six walked back towards the human. They're all still pretty curious about the newcomer from another world. "So, who are you?" Twilight asked in curiosity. "I've never seen a creature like you before... Where did you come from?"

Knowing that the ponies in front of him have no ill intents whatsoever, Bruce smiled and clapped his hands. "Introduction! Name's Bruce, a dimensional hopping traveler who goes around just for the heck of it." He explained before holding out his hands to see if the concept of shaking hands/hoofs? Applies in this universe.

Twilight Sparkle looked at the five smaller appendages protruding out of the human's hand. She shrugged and held up her hoof to shake his hand. She shivered at the sensation of those fingers squishing her hoof a little. "My name's Twilight Sparkle and those are my friends." She pointed at the light brown pony with blonde mane.

"That's Applejack."

Applejack smiled and waved at him with her hat. Then she walked over towards Bruce and held up her hoof. "Howdy! Nice to see you Bruce!" They shook appendages for a moment. "Never seen anythin' like you 'round this part before. You must be far away from home!"

Bruce just shrugged. "Considering that the distance between one universe to another is infinite." He looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Yes, I am far away from home." Applejack just smiled sheepishly before walking back towards her friends.

Then Twilight pointed at a white coated unicorn standing beside Applejack.

"That's Rarity."

Rarity stepped forward and smiled at the human. "Hello darling, it's a pleasure to meet you." She took a closer look at the human, studying his tall and athletic figure. She observed his untidy black mane (hair) on top of his head, his light brown coat (skin) color, to his obsidian black eyes.

Then she looked at the dark blue T-Shirt he wore and the cargo pants around his legs. She observed every detail, from the picture of rocket snails on the T-Shirt to the bulging pockets around his long cargo pants. "Are you wearing clothes for any special occasion?" She asked him.

This time, Bruce finally realized one thing that he needs to set straight immediately. "Okay, the thing about humans in general is that we ALWAYS wear clothing. We do not take them off unless we really have to, or changing, or taking a bath. So yes, I will always wear clothing." He explained just to skip all future awkward situations with clothing that may or may not happen.

Rarity blinked owlishly after hearing that. "Are you saying that you wear clothes every day? Forever?" She asked him in disbelief. "That's... Genius! Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Ooh! That's easy Rarity!" A pink pony who looked like five years old on a permanent sugar rush suddenly exclaimed. "It's because the animator can't model you wearing different types of clothes every episode. That'll take extra work and not enough budgets. That's why most cartoon characters wear the same clothes every day." She explained, not realizing the amount of collateral damage she just did on the Fourth Wall. "But since we're in a fanfiction now, you can probably attempt to do so. Just make sure you keep the dress simple or the author will have troubles describing it." Okay, that's enough Pinkie Pie! "Hehee, Sorry Meta!"

Rarity just gave Pinkie Pie a look of utter confusion. She couldn't even begin to understand what the pink pony just said. "All right Pinkie Pie..." The unicorn muttered before looking back at Bruce. "I'm just wondering, but did you bring anymore clothing with you?"

Bruce nodded and pointed at his backpack behind his back. "Being a traveler means bringing your wardrobe wherever you go." He explained. "But it seems that my jacket slash armor disintegrated when I arrived here." He added after realizing that he couldn't find his armor anywhere.

The Unicorn stifled a squeal of excitement from the prospect of researching an alien kind of fashion. "Ma-may I please see your fashion collection?" She asked with a very hopeful look on her face.

The human just nodded. "For a heads up, I only have clothing for males. So you might not find anything feminine in my wardrobe." Rarity just smiled even wider when she heard that. This means that she can challenge herself to make a clothing for human mares (females).

Suddenly, Bruce noticed one pony who seemed to be hiding from all attention. She has light golden coat and pink mane. She was looking at him with in a mixture of fear and curiosity. "Umm, who is that?" He asked Rarity.

Rarity looked behind and saw Fluttershy hiding behind Rainbow Dash. "Oh that's Fluttershy, but do be gentle darling. She's very delicate." She walked towards Fluttershy and smiled encouragingly at her. "Oh don't worry Fluttershy..." She patted her body a little. "Bruce is nice, I'm sure that he won't hurt you."

It took all of Bruce's willpower to refrain himself from telling everyone why it's a good idea to be afraid of him. He smiled warmly at Fluttershy before walking carefully towards her. "Hello Fluttershy!" He greeted her kindly. A look of fear flashes on her face and the human sighed patiently. "Are you scared? Please don't be, I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

The yellow coated pegasus just nodded hesitantly at him. Bruce crouched down to her level and looked at her carefully in the eyes. "Why are you scared of me? Is it my look? Cause if you think this is scary then you should see me first thing in the morning..." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Fluttershy shook his head and took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry... It-it's just that the animals are afraid of you..." She whispered to him. "Pl-please, don't be mad... Ma-maybe the animals are afraid of you because you're not from around here... Maybe it's not because you're scary or dangerous. Just that you're different..."

Silence followed shortly after she said that. Everypony looked around and realized that she was right. There were no animals on sight, just an empty plain with only seven signs of life. All the birds, insects, and all creatures seemed to have fled away. Even the breeze itself just stopped, like the whole world is holding its breath. "I-I'm so sorry..." Fluttershy whispered meekly.

Bruce took a deep breath and looked down in acceptance. He might be 100% organic, but he's been disowned by life and nature itself for a very long time now. Only now did he realize just how far he has gone.

"You can hear them don't you?" Bruce asked suddenly. "The animals, the trees... You can hear them all screaming for you to stay away from me." Fluttershy gasped and nodded. "Well... I can't tell you to ignore them, in fact, I won't blame you if you decided to go run away screaming..."

The Pegasus didn't know what to say. She can feel, she can sense, she knows just how dangerous and powerful the creature in front of her is. The way everything avoided the human like a plague, his very presence is just... wrong. Like he's not meant to be anywhere near Equestria...

Then she looked at her friends. The way they befriend him in only a matter of seconds, the way they smiled and welcomed him with open hoofs... It finally clicked to her, the one thing that starts all friendship.

"Bruce..." Fluttershy whispered suddenly. "Is it all right if I trust you?"

'That's a very good question!' Bruce thought to himself. Can she trust him? Can she, an innocent little Pegasus trust something like him? A creature with more blood in his hand than the amount of stars in a galaxy. A creature who have betrayed, killed, and destroyed so many lives and civilizations?

He pondered about it for a few seconds before nodding. "Since I've promised myself to become a better person and not a dimensional hopping bringer of death and destruction." He ignored the look of disbelief everyone gave him. "Yes, you can trust me."

A gentle smile slowly grew on Fluttershy's face. She took a few steps forward and gently wrapped her hoofs around the human. "Then I promise I won't be scared of you..." A shocked look appeared on the human's face when the pegasus embraced him into a hug. Not that he's never been hugged before, just that he didn't expect this kind of comfort the second he came here.

They let go of each other and realized that everypony else are staring at them with a sly smirk on their faces. Fluttershy retreated away in embarrassment while Bruce is trying really hard to keep a straight face. "Ahem, moving on!" He looked around and pointed at a rainbow maned pegasus. "You! What's your name?"

A confident smile appeared on Rainbow Dash's face. She floated a few inches up and zipped straight towards the human. "The name's Rainbow Dash! The coolest, most awesomest pony around." A collective eye rolls answered her boast. "Now, just because Fluttershy trusted you, doesn't mean that we all do." She looked behind and saw all of her friends shaking their head at her in disagreement.

Rainbow Dash groaned and put a hoof over her face. "Fine! Just because _everyone_ trusted you, doesn't mean that _I_ do." She folded her hoofs in front of her chest. "So now, I'm gonna ask you a couple of question and you better be honest because AJ here..." She jabbed her hoof to the direction of Applejack. "Is the Element of Honesty and she can tell if you're lying."

"I can?" Applejack asked in confusion. "But I can't even... Mph!" A hoof in her mouth cut her off.

"Yes you can!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed almost forcefully towards her friend. Then she looked at the human. "Now, tell me. Why did you come here in the first place?" She asked him.

Anything with enough guts to interrogate him deserves his full attention. Bruce smirked at her and put his hands into his pocket. "Well, I'm getting tired of traveling so I decided to start looking for a home." He explained. "As to why I chose this place, I didn't. I entered the coordinates randomly so I had no idea where I will end up."

Rainbow Dash just nodded, satisfied by his answer. "A likely story... So, what's in the bag?" She asked him.

This time, Bruce couldn't hold back a chuckle. Revealing the contents of his bag is always his favorite part in his travel. "Okay... I'll show you one item." He took off his backpack and put it on the ground beside him. "This is my favorite by the way."

The Mane Six watched in curiosity as the human took out an odd device out of his backpack. It shapes like a handy-cam and gun mixed together. It has a screen at the side of it and some sort of a lens at the end of it. He aimed the device at the pegasus in front of him and pulled the trigger.

Rainbow Dash covered her eyes as a blinding flash of light appeared from the device. When it dies down, a beeping sound came from the device. "What was that?" She asked. "Did you took a picture of me?" She asked again.

Bruce just shrugged. "Technically I did, but it's not just that, let's see..." He pressed a few buttons at the side of it and whistled in awe. "You were right, you are amazing!" He cleared his throat and put his left hand into his pocket. "Ahem, Name; Rainbow Dash. Species; Pegasus. Age; 22. Allegiance; Ponyville. Feats; Performing the Sonic Rainboom at the age of ten, defeating A Reality Warper called Discord, defeating a literal deity called Nightmare Moon, bearer of the Element of Loyalty."

The Main Six oohed in awe after hearing that. "So... It's some sort of a scanner then?" Twilight asked in wonder. "But how can it scan her history? How does it work?" She asked the human.

Bruce walked closer towards Twilight and let her take a closer look at the device. "Molecular Scanner, Cognitive Sensor, and a tiny bit of X-Ray." He explained to her. "Pretty cool right? Research and investigation has never been easier with this baby around." He watched curiously as the unicorn gently picked up his scanner with her power.

"May I?" Twilight asked, itching to use the alien technology in her magical grip. Bruce nodded and the unicorn looked around for a target. Then her eyes lingered on the human and a mischievous look appeared on her face. "Say cheese!" She pulled the trigger and a flash of light engulfed Bruce's vision.

Twilight grinned at the human before looking at the scanner. "Let's see... Name; Bruce Gunderson. Species; Biologically Augmented Human? Age; 6 centuries old, wow another immortal. Allegiance; None. Feats; Saving civilizations, planets, important peoples... You're a super hero aren't you?" She muttered in amusement.

The human shook his head. "Was... It's been a long time since I saved planets and civilizations. Lately all I've been doing is watching in the sidelines as the chaos ensues." 'Or create chaos...' He added as an afterthought "And yes, that scanner doesn't work to well on old people. Too much memories not enough processing power and stuff..."

Then, the human moved his attention to the last pony. "So, what's your name?" He asked the P.P.P.P.P (Pink Party Pony Pinkie Pie).

The Pony grinned and hopped right in front of Bruce's face. "I'm Pinkie Pie and you are the first human I've ever met! How does it feels like to be human? GASP I haven't put up a party for your arrival! Do humans party? Of course they do, everyone love party! Do you like chocolate cake or strawberry cake? Oh I know! You should go to my place and get some sweets! Do humans eat cake? Of course you do! Everyone love cakes and candy and chocolate and muffin and cupcakes and... mmph!" A hand covered her mouth to shut her off.

The human looked at the Pinkie Pie for a moment before shrugging a little. There's really no harm in answering any of her question. "Yes humans do party, yes I like cakes, I prefer chocolate, and yes I love sweet things except for muffins. Yes I would love to go to your place." He said before opening Pinkie Pie's mouth.

"and candy bar! Where did you come from anyway? Are you looking for friends? We would love to be your friends! Do you have friends back in your world? If so, will they miss you? Ooh! And do you like balloon animals? I always bring my balloon animals wherever I go!" She took out a red balloon dog from out of nowhere. "Oh and what can you do? Do humans have super powers? Can you show it to us? What's your favorite animal? is it a bear, a cat, a crocodile, a... mmph!" A hand cut her off again.

"I came from planet earth. Getting some friends would be lovely and no I don't have friends back home. I prefer regular balloons with photos of actual animals. My favorite animals are birds. Compared to you, we humans have hands and fingers. They're useful to do lots of things like shutting you up." Bruce replied calmly.

"You also have an extreme amount of patience." Rainbow Dash pointed out while the others just nodded in agreement. "Seriously though, how are you doing that? That's Pinkie Pie!" She asked again in amazement. "Not even Twilight can stop her from talking."

Bruce just smirked a little after hearing that. "Trust me, she is nothing compared to my sister." He said he opened the floodgates.

"...a beaver? Wait did you say birds! Do you have a pet? If you don't you should get one! Then we could go together for Ponypet play date. I have a pet, his name is Gummy, he's a crocodile. What about your sister? Where is she? Is she going to visit you later? Are you going to leave eventually!? Oh no then I will have to make your every second of your life here unforgettable! But you said you don't have friends back home? Isn't your sister your friend? Or maybe she's not home and she's here playing hide and seek with all of us. How about games? What games do you play... mmph!" Bruce shut her down for a moment.

"No I can't have a pet, I am disowned by Mother Nature herself in all universe I arrived in. No, I won't forget you, your face is unforgettable enough. I play video games, but I doubt you have one here. As for my sister..." He closed her eyes and sighed to himself. "My sister is... gone... So yeah, that's the main reason why I started to travel."

Everypony looked down after hearing that. Even Pinkie Pie didn't say another word after Bruce let go of her mouth. "You don't have anypony waiting for you back home..." Twilight said sadly. "I'm really sorry to hear that..."

Bruce took a deep breath and nodded. "Nah it's okay. That was about 5 centuries ago, I can't even remember how she looked like." Then he looked at his backpack and a regretful look appeared on her face. "This backpack is the only reminder of her existence."

Cue the awkward silence.

"Okay! Ponies! Magic! Scanners!" Bruce exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence. Then he pointed at the Statue of Discord standing on the ground a distance away from him. "Now THAT is interesting." He walked towards the statue and took a closer look. The Statue seemed to illustrate some sort of a half snake, half goat, half bat, and half crow creature. The hybrid seemed to be looking ahead of it with a picture of fear in its face. "So, what's the deal about this statue?"

The Mane Six walked towards the Statue of Discord. "That is Discord." Twilight said with a tired look on her face. "We were just saving the world from his chaotic tyranny. He's some sort of a chaotic deity and a Reality Warper." She explained.

Bruce's eyes widened. He has met a Reality Warper before, and it was never a pleasant experience. "So what are you going to do with him?" He asked them. "Smash him to rubbles? Drown him into lava? Bury him five thousand feet below the ground?" The Mane Six cringed a little after hearing that.

"No! We're just going to put him in a safe place in Canterlot Castle. We're not actually going to kill him!" Twilight exclaimed. "I don't know about you, but we are not stooping down his level." She added.

The human nodded understandingly. Looks like mercy are a common sight around this universe. He decided to just accept it and remind himself not to kill anyone unless _really_ necessary. "Okay girls, I understand. So how did you defeat a Reality Warper? Because believe me, I've tried everything." He asked in curiosity. Because the last time he met a Reality Warper, he was forced to fake his death just to escape from the universe.

Twilight smiled at him. "Have you tried the Magic of Friendship?" She asked her. "Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, Laughter, and Magic. The Six Elements of Harmony. Together, we can defeat all evil in the world and defeat a creature as powerful as Discord."

"Oh!" The human exclaimed in realization. "You mean you used your collective magic signature that represents each elements you just said and fusion it together to form some sort of power. Not only that but that power also resonates in harmony with the purest form of magic in your world hence the name Elements of Harmony. The result is that not only did you harness all of your magic combined, but you also harness all magic in the world combined. Then with that magic you can purify everything including Discord who's a reality warper that usually corrupts the world around him. That's why he turned into stone, his presence is so chaotic that the magic of harmony must've obliterated him and only leaving his most orderly physical form. AKA a statue." He took a long deep breath. "BUT! To harness the whole power of this world you need something powerful enough to sustain the raw power. Something that represents the elements like some sort of a talisman or something. That or you are just overpowered enough to contain all magic in this world which will probably kill you. Am I right Twilight Sparkle?"

The Mane Six blinked owlishly when they heard that. "If you ever wonder what'll happen if you combine Twilight and Pinkie..." Applejack started while still staring at the human in disbelief. "There's your answer..."

Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle let out a laugh in mirth and relief. "Ahaha! Finally! Somepony who can actually keep up with me.." She took a few steps towards her new friend. "Yes, yes, yes, and yes! And the items we use to contain the power are the ones we are wearing right now." She held up her head proudly, showing Bruce the Element of Magic.

Problem is, Bruce couldn't see anything but a slightly dusty dark purple mane above her head.

"Twilight... Where's your element?" Rarity pointed out suddenly. "And for that matter... Where is my element? And..." She looked around her and a shocked looked slowly formed on her face. "THE ELEMENTS they're gone again!" She exclaimed, followed by a horrified gasp from everypony else.

Twilight shook her head in denial. She can't believe she has to put up with this again. "But that's impossible! We've already defeated Discord!" She looked around the place, looking for any signs of the elements. Then she noticed the scanner in Bruce's hand. "Bruce! Can you scan the whole area?"

Bruce nodded and pointed the scanner towards the ground. "Please don't blow up..." He whispered before pulling the trigger.

'Vwhoom' A pulse of energy shot out of the scanner and a holographic image of the whole area appeared above the scanner. "There we go..." Bruce muttered to himself. "Now, let's see if we can find anything odd around here."

The Mane Six plus the Human looked at the hologram with critical eyes. "There! There's some sort of five strong magical signatures coming from little piles of dust scattered around this place." Twilight pointed out. "And there's also some... right on top of my head..."

It was then that the unicorn realized what just really happen. She gently brushed her hair with her hoof and took a closer look at her hoof. Just as she thought, her hoof glistened in a golden light. "Oh no... No, no, no, please no..." She whispered in denial. "No! This can't be happening!"

Twilight Sparkle looked at her friends with horror written all over her face. "The Elements... They've disintegrated..." Everyone gasped in disbelief after hearing that. "B-but how is this possible! Did we do something? Did Discord pull another trick up his sleeves?" The unicorn paced around in panic and confusion. "The Elements are supposed to be indestructible!"

"Take it away from me kid, nothing is indestructible. Not even my cosmic power suit." Bruce piped.

A hoof jabbed Bruce's chest. "You! Are not helping." Twilight said sternly. Then she moved her attention towards Rarity. "Rarity, gather all the dust you can get. Perhaps we can save some of it." She looked back at Bruce. "Can you fix the elements of harmony?" She looked at his backpack. "There's gotta be something we can use in there..."

The human shook his head. "It's not going to work... Trust me, I've been in this situation before. You can't recreate an artifact that's attuned to your world with a technology from another world. That's like trying to recreate an oil painting using a printer, sure you get the same image but it won't be the same."

Twilight sighed in defeat before looking at Rarity who's carrying the elements with her magic. "Well then... Perhaps..." She looked around before her eyes lingered on a certain castle sitting near a mountain. A grin slowly grow on her face, if there's anyone who can fix the elements that would be... "Princess Celestia! She'll know what to do!"

Everyone look up and saw a chariot pulled by a couple of Pegasus soared above the sky. A full grown mare with white coat and flowing colorful mane sat on top of it. Everyone but Bruce bowed down to her presence before walking closer towards her. "Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed.

The Alicorn smiled at her before floating off her chariot. "You've done it everyone... You have defeated Discord through the power of love and friendship." She said proudly. But then Princess Celestia noticed the troubled look on her student's face. "What is it Twilight? Did something happen?"

Rarity stepped forward and showed Princess Celestia the dust of harmony. "Something happened..." Twilight started. "The Elements of Harmony were disintegrated..." The look of shock and disbelief in the princess's face tells her that everything is not going to be just fine.

Princess Celestia narrowed her eyes and looked at each and every one of her subjects with a stern look on her face. "Would you please explain to me what happened? Discord cannot possibly destroy something as powerful as the elements..." She said in a barely noticeable hint of distress.

"W-we don't know what happen! All we remembered was that we were fighting Discord and we fell unconscious. The next thing we know was we were woken up by Bruce." Twilight pointed at the human who's busy fiddling with his scanner. "He's a visitor from another world."

Bruce Gunderson and Princess Celestia looked at each other. The atmosphere turned freezing cold in a matter of seconds. Two immortals faced off, a visitor against a ruler, a princess against a traveler, a pony against a human. Both knew that the outcome of this simple encounter will determine the fate of Equestria itself.

"Sup! Name's Bruce." Bruce held out his hand. Princess Celestia raised an eyebrow and raised her right front hoof. They shook appendage for a moment.

"Pleasure to meet you Bruce Gunderson, I am Princess Celestia." She let go of his hand. "Would you please tell me the purpose of your visit to Equestria?" Celestia leaned her head towards the human's ears. Then she started to spoke in a barely audible whisper. _"Choose your next words carefully young creature... A blood soaked soul such as yours does not belong in this world..._

The human held up his hand. "Princess, believe me when I say that I am not looking for trouble." Then he sighed a little. "But you're right, I don't belong here and..." He looked at his new friends with sad look on his face. "I dunno, I know I'm new here and all but I kinda like it here."

Princess Celestia looked at the Mane Six. The look in their eyes tells her everything she needs to know. She walked closer towards her faithful student. "Twilight Sparkle, do you trust him?" She asked her.

"I do, your highness. I believe he is not such a bad person." Twilight replied with solemn look on her face. She looked to her left and saw Bruce jumping up and down in victory after hearing that. "Maybe a little bit annoying and immature..." She added.

The Alicorn nodded at her. "All right then, I suppose we can come around to some agreement." The Princess looked down for a moment, thinking about what to do with the newcomer. "Since, the Elements of Harmony are damaged... Perhaps you can take the responsibility of protecting our world from danger."

Bruce grinned and so are the Mane Six. "You mean I can stay?" He exclaimed in excitement.

The Alicorn of the Sun smiled at him. "Please, make yourself at home." She said warmly. "It's not the first time we have an otherworldly visitor staying here in Equestria."

This time, Bruce paused for a second. "You mean there's another dimension hopper here?" He asked her in disbelief. "But I thought..." He shook his head. "Well I guess I can't possibly the only one who thought about it. So who is he or she or it?"

" _He_ is somewhere... Finding him is impossible, but I am quite sure you will both meet at some point." She said with a mysterious look on her face. "In the meantime, why don't you get settled? I recommend you stay in Ponyville, that's where all the excitement happens." She added while pointing at the little village nearby.

Pinkie Pie hopped right beside the human. "Come on Bruce! Let me show you around your new home! Then we can have a welcome party!" She exclaimed with a bright grin on her face. "Oh! And do you have anywhere to stay? Do you have any super cool device that can transform into a huge house in your backpack?"

Bruce just sighed patiently before smiling at Pinkie. "No, the only thing that resembles a portable home is a tent and camping equipment." He explained as Pinkie Pie and the rest of the Mane Six led him towards the village. "By the way, are you all strictly vegetarian?"

"Yes!" Everypony exclaimed at the same time.

The human sighed in exasperation. "Well... There goes my cheeseburgers..."

* * *

It's been 4 years since the TARDIS crash landed Equestria and not once did he ever see any deaths. All the problems, all the madness, all the chaos from his universe never existed in this paradise. He can relax and travel without being a hero or getting into other ponies business. It's been the most relaxing years of his entire life.

Of course, the first few months haven't been so easy. Now that the chameleon circuit is broken he cannot turn himself back into a humanoid time lord. So he has to get used to hoofs and mouths. He kind of wished the Chameleon Circuit would turn him into a unicorn or maybe an Alicorn. But then he also has to learn about magic and he doubt that a horn would give him actual magic.

Well of course, it isn't so bad in Equestria. The only problem he has is that he worries a lot about everything. Especially about his home world and all those bad guys who are still out there looking for him. His biggest fear is that other beings might have followed him here into this universe.

Just picturing it, waking up one day with thousands of Dalek Warship looming above the sky. Hundreds and hundreds of ponies running around in fear and panic. And for once he knew that he is the one to blame. He is the one who brought them here.

Of course, he'll make sure that will never happen. He already cracked the code on how to seal this universe from the rest of the multiverse. Making it only available to its parallel dimension and mirror dimensions.

But then, someone just has to stroll in. A human, or more specifically, an immortal human arrived in this world. To put the icing on the cake, the Elements of Harmony disintegrated the second he came here. How? Well, that's what he's about to investigate.

If the human destroyed the elements on purpose then he will have no choice to stop him. If the elements are destroyed on accident then he should start looking for a way to fix it.

Of course, he can't simply investigate this on his own. Nope! The Doctor needs a companion and he already has someone on his mind.

* * *

It was just after the Celebration Ceremony. The Main Six plus Spike the dragon walked out of Canterlot with thousands of ponies surrounding them from all sides. Each one of them cheering and congratulating them on their victory against the evil tyrant.

Not used to all these attention, the Mane Six could only smile and wave nervously. They're not really doing anything for fame or glory. All they did was for the sake of peace and harmony.

Well, except for a certain pegasus daredevil. Rainbow Dash floated above the crowds with a huge grin on her face. She can't help but bask in the moment of glory. "Yeah! Who's your hero!?" A roar of cheer and praise answered her question. She laughed in joy before flying closer towards the ground. "What was that? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH!" The crowd yelled in response, filling up the pegasus with pride.

Of course, one of the Mane Six couldn't really stand it. Applejack looked at the sky and took her rope from below her hat. "C'mere you little!" She twirled her rope and lassoed Rainbow Dash's mane. With a yank, she dragged Rainbow Dash back to the ground before tying up her wings.

"Aww, come on Applejack!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in annoyance. "I was just having some well-earned fun!" She added. "You know, for saving the world and all that..."

Applejack looked at her friend with a deadpan look on her face. "Helpin' us? Last I checked, you abandoned us for a patch of cloud and we spent hours chasing you all across the sky just to snap you out of Discord's spell!"

"Ooooooooh!" "Burn!" "Brutal..." The crowd exclaimed all around them.

Rainbow Dash felt like her friend just stabbed her pride with a flaming pitchfork. "What was _that_ for? I know you're the element of honesty and all that but geez!" She put a hoof over her chest. "That was really rough!"

The earth pony looked at Rainbow Dash for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry, just don't get too arrogant. You know who else is arrogant?" She asked her.

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Gilda, Trixie, and Discord." Applejack listed off all major antagonists she knew off. "Oh and let's not forget that Nightmare Moon was pretty arrogant too."

Rainbow Dash cringed and shied away from the crowds. "Point taken..." She muttered to herself.

After a few minutes of walking through the city, The Main Six finally made it to the station; each one of them glad that everything is over and they can finally go back home and rest.

Suddenly, a stallion came rushing towards them from a distance. He stopped right between them and the train "Phew! Finally! There you are!" He looked at the Mane Six for a moment before smiling. "Hello! I'm The Doctor!" He waved his hoof at them. Then he looked at each one of them closely. "Now which one of you is Twilight Sparkle?"

The Mane Six looked at the Doctor for a moment. He looked normal enough; a stallion with a spiky dark brown mane and light brown coat. Twilight stepped forward and looked at him in confusion. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." She said. "What is it Doctor? Is somepony hurt?" She asked again in concern.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, I am not that kind of Doctor." Then he shrugged a little. "Well, I could be an actual doctor but that's beside the point." Then he took out a small ID card out of nowhere. "I'm The Doctor, Princess Celestia's private agent and she is requesting your presence."

Twilight took a closer look at his credential. "Okay then..." She looked back at her friends. "You go on ahead girls; Princess Celestia needs me for something." The others nodded at her before stepping into the train. "Okay doc, let's go back to the castle."

This time, a huge grin slowly formed on the doctor's face. "Oh and she is not waiting for you at the castle. She is waiting in the most remarkable place you will ever see in Equestria!" He said with a very confident smirk on his face. "Come on! I parked my sexy somewhere in the station."

Twilight and The Doctor walked towards the train station's back entrance. A bunch of security tried to stop them, but the doctor just waved his credentials and he strolls in like he owns the place. "You seemed to have a very high rank in Canterlot." Twilight commented.

The Doctor just chuckled before leading Twilight towards a small storage room. "You know if I don't know any better, you're trying to kidnap me." The unicorn commented as the Doctor opened up the storage room for her. "But seriously, Princess Celestia can't be waiting inside a storage room in a train station."

Twilight stepped into the storage room and found herself staring at a blue box with the word's Police Box written above it. "What is this?" She asked in curiosity. "Some sort of..." She took a closer look at the words written on the door. "Communication device?" She looked to her right and saw the Doctor stepping into the box.

The unicorn waited for a moment before the doctor walked out of the door with an impatient look on his face. "Well what are you waiting for? A written invitation? Come in Sparkles!" He said before disappearing inside the box. "Princess Celestia is waiting!"

Twilight rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "Look, Doctor, this box only fits..." Her words faltered when she stepped into the door. "One pony..."

The Unicorn found herself standing in huge room with an odd device at the center. The walls around her are filled with round things and supported by branching wooden structures. She quickly walked out of the room and looked back at the blue box inside the storage room.

"But this is impossible..." She circled around the box, looking for any hidden doorway. Then she entered the TARDIS and saw the Doctor looking at her with an amused smirk on his face. "It's... bigger on the inside!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "You must have a powerful magic to build something like this."

The Doctor rolled his eyes when he said that. "Oh please! Magic?" He asked incredulously. "This is the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space! It's not magical, it's just Gallifreyan Science!" Loud thrumming sound came from all around the place. He cringed and quickly trotted to the middle of the room and gently stroked the console. "No, sorry sexy. Yes, I think that you are quite magical."

Twilight walked deeper into the room. She observed everything around her in wonder and curiosity. She noticed that there are stairs that lead to even more rooms and perhaps hallways. "How big is this place?" She asked the Doctor.

"Bigger than you can imagine!" The Doctor said proudly. "The TARDIS can grow and create more rooms and hallways. There's a bowling alley, swimming pools, and you should see the library. It's bigger than the one in Canterlot."

Twilight's eyes lighten up when she heard that. "There's a library!?" She exclaimed in disbelief. "Where?" She looked at the many hallways leading out of the room. But it's impossible to find the difference between one from another. "Can I please see your library?"

The Doctor chuckled when he heard that. "And let you miss the best thing about this blue box?" He pressed a few buttons on the console and flicked a few switch. "The TARDIS is also a spaceship!" He trotted over towards a huge lever and put a hoof over it. "Allonsy!" He shouted before pulling the lever.

'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp', the whole place started to shake. Twilight quickly hold on to the bars around the console. "What's happening!?" She exclaimed. "And where's Princess Celestia?" She added when she realized that she hasn't seen the princess.

"We are entering the Time Vortex!" The Doctor exclaimed in excitement as he slammed his hoofs on to some buttons. The whole place started to tilt and Twilight start losing her balance. "I know right?" The Doctor asked, oblivious to her distress. "This is amazing!" He pulled a lever and the whole place started spinning.

The Unicorn slipped and fall to floor below her. She groaned and put a hoof over her face. "Ugh... My head..." She muttered to herself. "Is it over?"

Twilight watched as the doctor walked towards her. He held out his hoof and Twilight gently took his hoof. "No." He pulled the unicorn up and smiled at her. "This is just the beginning!" Twilight found herself being dragged towards the TARDIS entrance by the stallion.

"Umm... What's behind this door?" Twilight asked, looking at the door in a mixture of fear and wonder.

The Doctor put a hoof over Twilight's shoulder. He looked at the unicorn with that same grin on his face. "The Whole Time and Space. Wherever and whenever you can imagine." He stomped his hoof and the door opened by itself.

"Oh dear Celestia..." Twilight whispered in shock and amazement.

An infinite ocean of stars and galaxy stretches out in front of her. Shooting stars and comets flashes away in the distance before disappearing away into the cosmos. Beautiful multicolored clouds of gas and plasma glows above her, it shifted and moved ever so slowly, forming into a brilliant ball of energy.

Then the unicorn looked down. A single planet floats amidst the infinite cosmos. A small star and giant rock revolves all around it, each one of them governed by the invisible power of magic. Outside the bounds of Physics, the planet is the center of a solar system. "Is... Is this... Equestria?" Twilight whispered in awe.

The Unicorn walked closer towards the entrance and found herself slowly floating away from the TARDIS. She let out a small blissful laugh as she waved her hoof around in zero gravity. "This is wonderful!" If this is a dream, she almost hoped that she is in a coma just so she can relieve this moment for as long as possible.

Soon, the unicorn floated further away from the TARDIS. She looked behind her and saw the magical blue box floating in the cosmos. For some reason, no matter how absurd the object in front of her is, the TARDIS feels like it belonged there. Like the presence of the TARDIS is just another part of the infinite space.

"Careful Twilight!" The Doctor exclaimed from inside the TARDIS. He hurriedly galloped back to the TARDIS before walking back with a rope in his mouth. "You really do not want to veer too far outside the oxygen field." The Doctor jumped out of the TARDIS and grabbed Twilight's hoof. He steered the unicorn towards the top of the TARDIS before sitting right on top of it.

Now, sitting with the doctor on top of the TARDIS, Twilight could see everything around her more clearly. She leaned her head towards the Doctor while looking at the cosmic cloud above her. "Doctor... Can you tell me what that is?" She pointed at the nebula above her.

The Doctor looked up and smile graced his face. "Well Twilight Sparkle, that is a Nebula. What you are witnessing right now is the birth of a star, the beginning of life and existence." He pointed at a single dot of light floating amidst the cloud of light. "Soon, that dot of light right there will form into a small star. The dust around it will form into a planet and who knows?" He chuckled a little. "Perhaps in another thousand years Equestria will have a new neighbor."

Truthfully, Twilight already knew that. But there something about being taught and told about something that makes her happy in the inside. She pointed at the planet below her. "Doctor, what is that?" She asked him like a clueless student asking a teacher.

"Good Question Twilight Sparkle." The Doctor said, catching up with her game. "That is your world, Equestria. It is the most magical planet I've ever set my eyes upon in this world." He pointed at the star and the moon revolving slowly around it. "This is the only planet who acts as a center of a solar system. If you ask me how that's possible then my answer is as good as yours."

Twilight Sparkle said nothing. She just looked at the doctor with watery eyes and a grateful smile on her face. She gently embraced him into a hug. "Aww... You're welcome Sparkles, this is nothing compared to what I'm about to show you." He said as he hugged her back.

"Is it the library?" Twilight joked without letting go of her hug.

The Doctor just chuckled in response before letting go of her. "No it's not the library." He noticed the disappointed look on Twilight's face when he said that. "But I suppose we can visit the library later today." He sighed, making Twilight cheer a little.

They can't remember how long they sat there, staring into the infinite cosmos beyond them. For as long as both can remember, this is the most magical thing that has ever happened to them.

For the Unicorn, just seeing the stars and the world beyond Equestria opened up her mind with awe and wonder. She thought she knew everything, she thought that she has seen everything from all the books she has ever read. But now, she has never felt so stupid, so small, and so ignorant to what the whole world has to offer. There's still so much more to see, so much more to learn, and so much more to understand.

For the Time-Lord Pony, sitting there with someone else reminds him just how long he has been alone. He thought that he doesn't need anyone, he thought that he's doing fine on his own. But now, he has never felt so happy and sad at the same time. Her very presence reminds him just how much he missed having someone by his side. The presence of a companion shows him that there's still so much in the existence that's worth living for.

After what felt like an hour, the two ponies knew they've stayed long enough. They held each other's hoof and together they floated back into the TARDIS. The Doctor closed the door behind him while Twilight walked over towards a chair near the console. "Doctor, is this some sort of a seat?" She asked while trying to get on top of it.

The Doctor walked towards the chair before nodding. "It's a chair yes, but it's not for ponies." He put a hoof over the chair. "It's more suited for Time Lords and Humans..." He explained.

Twilight narrowed her eyes when she heard that. "Time Lord? Human? You mean like Bruce?" Then her eyes widened in realization. "Of course! You came from another world aren't you?" She put a hoof over her head. "I can't believe I didn't realize this earlier." Then she looked at the doctor in confusion. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm stranded here." The Doctor walked towards the TARDIS's console. "As amazing as she is, the TARDIS is not equipped to go to another universe." He sighed and pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS console. "I am stuck here, no way out, no way home..."

Twilight looked down a little after hearing that. "Do you miss your home world? What about your family?" She asked him with a sad look on her face. "I hope you'll find your way back home someday."

This time, the Doctor just chuckled in response. "I hope I can't. If I can get out of this world then something else can get in to this world." He pulled a lever and the sound of the TARDIS echoes through the whole place. "Trust me; the last thing I wanted is for the Daleks to discover this beautiful world of yours."

"What are Da... AH!" Twilight's words were cut short when floor beneath her shook. "Leks!" She held on to the chair before balancing herself using a simple gravity spell. "Phew!" She muttered when the room suddenly stopped shaking in her perspective. "Why didn't I think of that earlier..."

She looked to her left and saw the Doctor flying away from the console. "Doctor! Do you want me to put gravity spell on you?" Twilight offered while watching the Doctor struggling to get back to the console. He lunged at the console and flicked a few switches.

"No thanks!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I'm just not used to fly the TARDIS with hooves!" 'BOOM' An explosion came from the console and the Doctor flew straight towards Twilight. "Whoa!" He found himself suspended with magic a second before he crashed to the unicorn. "Thanks Twilight! The TARDIS's throwing a bit of tantrum today..."

Twilight let go of him and watched in amusement as the Doctor used all four of his hoofs to press the buttons. "Behave!" He slammed his hoof on to the console only to get a face full of steam. "Oh don't be so harsh darling!"

* * *

'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp'

Twilight and The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. They looked around them and found themselves standing in the middle of a checkered black and pink clearing. Above them are pink clouds raining chocolate milk and a couple of flying houses.

"I can't believe it..." Twilight whispered in disbelief. "We're back in time!" She warily took a couple of steps back towards the TARDIS. "But what about the butterfly effect? What if what we did now creates some sort of Paradox that mess up the future?" She asked him warily.

The Doctor just shook his head calmly. "Don't worry Sparkles! Whatever happens now is part of your future. Just don't do anything stupid and everything will be all right." Then he walked away from the TARDIS. "Come on now Sparkles, you want to know what happen to the elements don't you?"

"So that's why you took us here..." Twilight muttered while following the Doctor slowly from behind.

The two of them walked through the Chaos Capital of Equestria, looking for the Lord of Chaos himself. The Doctor chuckled in amusement as a bunch of winged houses flew above them. "You should be grateful; at least your villain has a sense of humor." He commented.

Twilight rolled her eyes as she jumped over an orange juice river. "I'll trade Discord with a serious super villain any day..." She scowled at the sight of some earth ponies being terrorized by living thunderclouds. "I don't think anything's worse than Discord..."

The Doctor shook his head. "Twilight, if Discord is serious... I don't think you'll win against him. I don't think anything can defeat him." He said with a hint of warning in his voice. "A Reality Warper such as himself can defeat you all with snap of his fingers."

Twilight put up a shield to protect her and the doctor from an oncoming flock of Pigasus. "Defeat us? How?! We survived his mind games through the power of friendship and defeated him with the Elements of Harmony!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "What do you mean by nothing can defeat him?"

"Well... What's stopping him from hiding the Elements into the moon instead of hiding it into your library?" Twilight looked taken aback after hearing that. "What's stopping him from turning you into a stone instead of corrupting you?"

It was then that Twilight realized just how much Discord's been holding back on them. If he were a tiny bit more serious, she doubted that he can be defeated just as easily. "You're right... We were just lucky..." She muttered to herself.

"No, don't be like that!" The Doctor said encouragingly. "Twilight Sparkle, you are magical." He smiled at her. "And the very nature of magic is doing the impossible. I'm sure that if Discord was a tiny bit serious, you will pull it off somehow." A small smile graced Twilight's face after hearing that. "Now, let's witness Magic and Harmony defeating Chaos and Disorder!"

The Doctor and Twilight finally made it towards Discord's throne. They hid behind some bushes as they watched the Mane Six from the past walking towards the Draconequus. "Gotta hand it to him, if six ponies came towards me with THAT expression on their faces, I don't think I can just sit there without running away screaming." The Doctor commented as the ponies start their pre-battle banter.

Soon, The Elements of Harmony starts doing their magic. The Mane Six started to float and the Doctor took out 3D Glasses out of nowhere. "You look ridiculous..." Twilight commented when she saw the red and blue glasses over the Doctor's face.

"Oh shut up! Here, try for yourself." The Doctor gave Twilight another pair of 3D Glasses with his mouth. "Put it on, see for yourself." He said.

Twilight put on the glasses and looked at the scene in front of her. She could see the Mane Six attacking Discord with the elements of harmony, but she can also see black spots suddenly appearing above the sky. "What are those things?" She asked the Doctor.

"Ah! Just as I thought! Those are void particles." The Doctor explained. "Those are the particles found in the void. Their existence here meant that something is about to come. But I'm pretty sure you know who's coming."

The Unicorn nodded. She knew what's about to happen next, Bruce would arrive and... "Oh Celestia! He's going to get caught on the Crossfire!" She exclaimed in realization. "Doctor! We have to save him!"

But the Doctor made no move to save the human. He just watched critically as a portal suddenly appeared above the Mane Six. Huge beams of light shot out of the elements and struck the portal. "Twilight... Can you... I don't know, make a shield around us? Not that we actually need it or anything..." The Doctor said suddenly.

Twilight's horn glows and a purple shield appeared around them. "There's going to be an explosion isn't there?" She asked him warily. The Doctor just pointed at the portal that's getting more and more unstable every second.

They all watched as a very familiar figure walked out of the portal. The newcomer wore a bright blue jacket over his T-Shirt that glows in a brilliant white light. "HELLO UNIV..." His words were cut short when a huge beam of magic struck his chest.

The Elements of Harmony struck the portal and the human. The result is a huge shockwave followed by a blinding flash of light. "DUCK!" The Doctor warned. A huge explosion of pure magic shot out of the clearing. It brushed clean all chaos around them and destroyed all trace of Chaos in the world.

A few minutes later, the explosion stopped. The Elements and Bruce's Jacket disintegrated, leaving six unconscious ponies, one unconscious dimension hopping human, and two time travelers. "Well... Can't say I wasn't expecting that.." The Doctor muttered.

Twilight groaned and put hoof over her head. "Ugh... My horn..." She groaned a little before looking around. "Well, at least now we knew what happened. Can't blame Bruce for it though... He has no idea what's about to happen when he came here."

The Doctor nodded in conclusion. "Well mystery solved! Now let's go back to Ponyville before somepony noticed us."

* * *

'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp'

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of the Golden Oak Library. Twilight Sparkle stepped out of the TARDIS before looking at the blue box in awe. "She's amazing..." She said while putting a hoof on the side of it. Then she looked at the Doctor standing near the TARDIS entrance. "Do you think we can do this again? Going around Time and Space?" She asked him.

The Doctor nodded from inside the TARDIS. "I suppose so..." He walked out of the TARDIS and looked around the library. "But trust me Twilight, if you're looking for an adventure, you don't have to look further than Ponyville..." He said with a smile on her face.

Twilight smiled at him. "I know... Don't hesitate to visit us anytime you like." Then another thought crossed her head. "Wait... Were you lying when you said that you were sent by Princess Celestia?" She asked accusingly.

"Technically, I didn't." The Doctor said with a sheepish smile on his face. "Yes, I lied when I told you that Princess Celestia's waiting for you at the TARDIS." He cringed a little at the look Twilight gave him. "No I didn't lie when I told you that I am Princess Celestia's personal agent. More or less..."

The Unicorn thought about it for a second before nodding. "Well... I'll let it slide just this once." Then she winked at him. "Next time, just tell me you got something to show me and I won't hesitate to step inside that box with you."

The Doctor saluted at her before stepping back into the TARDIS. "I'll see you around Twilight Sparkle!" He exclaimed with a bright grin on his face. Then he walked towards the TARDIS's console and the door closed on its own.

'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp'

Twilight watched in amazement as the TARDIS slowly fades away from existence. "See you later!" Then she sighed a little. "Hope you didn't lie about that one..." She looked behind her and saw her library sweet home. She walked towards some scrolls sitting on the table and picked up a quill.

'Dear Princess Celestia.' She wrote on the scroll. 'Today I learned that no matter how smart you are, there are still some things that are...' She paused a second when she felt the floor vibrating beneath her hoofs. She looked around and saw flashing lights coming from the window upstairs.

"What's going on?" There, above the sky outside the window, she can see a pink figure coming straight to the library in a supersonic speed. Behind the pink figure is a huge trail of Rainbow and Chaos. The sun is flashing like a giant disco ball, the clouds grew a pair of arms and are dancing with dozens of confused ponies with confetti raining down from the heavens.

When Twilight realized it, it was already too late. The air around her starts vibrating and gravity started to shift all around her. Everything around her start floating and she quickly put a shield all around her.

The object burst through the window and...

-To Be Continued


	2. Welcome to Equestria

Do you know what the most annoying thing about old people is?

No, it's not because of the fact that they just love to tell you what you should and shouldn't do.  
No, it's also not because of the fact that they never seem to run out of annoying lectures when you mess up.  
No, the most annoying thing about old people is...

They just love to take away your belongings.

Unlike thief who takes away your belongings because they actually need it, old people like teachers and parents took away your item _just to spite you._ They just... let it rot away in a shelf never to be seen ever again.

Do you know what the worst thing is?

You know where it is, you know who took it, and there's nothing you can do about it. They're just mocking you, taunting you, dangling your precious in front of your face just outside your reach. They don't even have the tendency to apologize! Nope, they actually blame you for having those items in the first place!

These exact reasons are why Bruce Gunderson really hates Princess Celestia right now. First, she stole (confiscated) his backpack. Then, she left him with a cruel, heartless choice:

"You can only take ten items with you, the rest will be kept safely in the dungeon." Princess Celestia said sternly with finality in her voice. "You are also forbidden from taking anything that has nuclear power."

Bruce could only at Celestia in shock and disbelief. "Pardon me Princess, but... I have HUNDREDS, let me repeat that, HUNDREDS of amazing and spectacular technologies from all across reality unlike you've ever seen before." He walked closer towards the Princess only to hit an invisible force field. He punched the force field in frustration. "And you asked me to take TEN? How? How am I supposed to choose? I need everything! I can't live without my precious belongings!"

Princess Celestia narrowed her eyes. "I take that back. You can only take _five_ items with you." She said with a no nonsense look on her face.

A picture of heartbreak and defeat flashes across the human's face. He dramatically pressed his hand against his chest before kneeling down in mock pain. "You cruel monster..." He whispered in a very exaggerated fashion.

"Four items."

Bruce's eyes widened and he quickly stood up from his position. He held up his hands with a panicked look on his face. "Okay, okay, I'll take four items! Geez... Talk about grumpy old lady." Then, he realized what he just said. "I'm so sorry..."

"Three items."

It was at this moment that Bruce _finally_ realized that the best course of action is _keeping his mouth shut_. He nodded obediently at the princess before putting down his backpack. "I'll take my..." He looked at the content of his backpack.

To those who doesn't know any better, his backpack seemed to be filled with toy robots and vehicles, little miniature weapons, and a lot of weird glowing trinkets. But those who came from his home world will know that everything inside his backpack is pretty much real. Just miniaturized and enhanced with some gravitons to make it lighter.

He took out a toy yellow bipedal robot with a single rectangular optic in his head. A bunch of machine guns are mounted on its shoulders and a cannon are strapped behind its back. "I'll take Bastion, he's my robot helper." That was somewhat a lie. Yes Bastion is his helper, but it's also his personal War Machine of Death and Destruction.

Princess Celestia took a very close look at the robot. "I suppose it can grow much bigger than this?" She asked him.

Bruce nodded to her. "Yeah, he's pretty big and strong and tough." He patted the little machine guns on it shoulder. "This bad boy got enough ammo to wipe out a whole army in World War 2." Then he pointed at the cannon behind its back. "His cannon slash rocket launcher is more than enough to blow up a building." Finally he waved its little claw-like appendage around. "Oh and he also got enough brute strength to destroy solid granite into smithereens."

At first, he thought Princess Celestia would be impressed and let him take more toys with him.

"I want you to strip away all of its weaponry."

Alas, Princess Celestia is not amused. He can't really blame her though, Equestria isn't actually a war torn land he usually found himself in. He knew that massive weaponry and high-tech war machine makes no sense in Equestria. It's a land of peace and harmony, a weapon of mass destruction will have no purpose but a threat to the peace.

But come on! It's a Robotic War-Machine from another world! How cool is that? So what if he can't use it to blow houses and bunkers? It's still awesome! Does being immortal strip away all of Celestia's sense of humor? Can't she see the sheer awesomeness he's trying to bring in her world?

As if hearing his thoughts, Princess Celestia's expression softened. "Listen Bruce..." She sighed for a moment and looked down. "I am not trying to stop you from having fun or enjoying your new life here in Equestria. I am just trying to protect my world." She looked away from him for a moment. "Surely you know just how much destruction your technology can bring to our world?"

Bruce sighed in acceptance. "You're right, I'm just being reckless..." He looked at the Plasma Saber he was about to take out from his backpack. "I mean, when you thought about it, these weapons are pretty useless here in Equestria." Then he chuckled a little. "Seriously, why would you need a Lightsaber for anyway? For chopping down trees?"

Celestia nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Stop thinking about trying to look strong and powerful with your flashing swords and giant robots. In this world, the true power came from how many friends you have, how much love you bring, and the kindness that you give to everyone." She explained wisely.

Then, the Princess took the robot away from Bruce's hand with her magic. "Now, let's try this again. Three items, what would you bring?"

The human took out a thick rectangular device from his backpack. "This is a fabricator, I can make 3D items with this." He explained to her. "It can't really make too complicated device and it's really inefficient on energy."

Then he took out a tube with bright blue glowing crystal in the middle of it. "This is the Crystallized Singularity. It contains almost infinite amount of quantum energy." Then he chuckled a little. "But it's also a pain to convert them into electricity so... I'm not building that amusement park anytime soon."

Finally, he took out his scanner from his backpack. "This is my handheld scanner. It scans everything and I never go around without it." He smirked and pointed the device at Princess Celestia. "Say cheese!" He exclaimed to her.

A flash of light came from the scanner and Bruce pressed a few buttons. "Let's see... Name; Advanced Magic Barrier?" The human just sighed at the smug look Princess Celestia gave him. "Elemental Structure; Tangible Dark-Matter, wow. Tensile Strength; 1100 MPa, nice. Unique Properties; Transparent and Semi-Permeable."

"Impressed?" Princess Celestia asked.

Bruce just grinned in response. "Yes, very. Can your student Twilight do the same thing? I would love to experiment more on these things." He said in curiosity. "By the way, I think that's everything. Should I be going?"

Princess Celestia looked at the items he decided to take. "Very well... You can also take your bag and your camping equipment with you." She noticed the look of disbelief on the human's face. "Yes, Twilight told me just how much that bag meant to you."

"OH YES!" Bruce shouted in pure relief. "Thank you so much Princess! I promise I will not blow up this world." He picked up his backpack and poured all contents to the floor below him. "By the way, try to keep them in room condition. That one is a capital ship the size of an island." He pointed at a grey rocket sitting amidst all the clutters.

Princess Celestia watched as the human walked away from her throne room. She sighed a little and took a closer look at the tiny Robotic War Machine floating in her magical grasp. "Made in China?" She muttered as she read a small writing below its feet.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Ponyville...

Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy finally arrived in the Ponyville Train Station. They walked off the train with a look of happiness and relief in their faces. Each one of them glad that everything is over, no Discord, no chaos, and no more shenanigans.

But of course, there is still one more thing missing. Their best friend Twilight Sparkle was suddenly called by Princess Celestia's personal agent, The Doctor. They're a bit surprised by Twilight's sudden departure, but they somehow have a feeling that they're about to see Twilight again soon.

"So... Any of you have any ideas when Twilight'll return?" Rainbow Dash asked suddenly. Her friends just shook their head after hearing that. "Well she better be back soon because I have a feeling that Pinkie Pie here..." She pointed at the Pink Pony who's literally _vibrating_ in excitement. "Is about to blow Ponyville into Partyville."

Everyone looked at Pinkie Pie and saw her flashing like a bomb that's about to go off. "How about we plan a surprise party back in the Golden Oak Library?" Rarity suggested suddenly. "Since Bruce also has a business with Princess Celestia, we can combine our celebration party with his welcome party."

Like an overloaded Pinata, some candy start appearing all over Pinkie Pie's fluffy mane. "Maybe we shouldn' get her too excited..." Applejack said suddenly. "Who knows what'll happen when she exploded?" She warily took a few steps away from Pinkie Pie. "By the way, don't any of you think that this Doctor person is suspicious? I mean, since when does Princess Celestia has a secret agent?"

"Well darling..." Rarity said suddenly. "There's a reason why he's called a _Secret_ Agent. He's a shadow knight, hiding in the shadows to safe Equestria." Drama Queen Rarity, activate! "He has saved us from many invisible threats, fighting in a hidden war so we can sleep peacefully at night. Who knows just how many times he has saved our lives?" Then the drama queen slowly walked towards her country friend. "Ponies like you... Accusing him for being suspicious never mind the fact that he has saved your life so many times! I am crossed with you Applejack! He is a hero! Not a suspicious figure."

Applejack blinked owlishly. "Sugar Cube, I think you need to lie down and relax..." She said as softly as possible. "Then later today you can go to the Golden Oak Library to have that surprise party." Rarity took a deep breath and regained her composure. "Then, when the party is over we can all go have a Slumber Party, just the six of us. What do you think?"

Surprise Party...  
Victory Celebration...  
Welcome Party for New Friend...  
A Slumber Party...

An odd and bizarre tune starts appearing out of nowhere...

Pinkie Pie couldn't hold back her anticipation. She has to go, she needs her cannon, she has to prepare for the party. Her eyes glow in a brilliant multi-colored light and her whole body starts flashing like a beacon. Then she started to float a few inches up before suddenly.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

The Pink Pony exploded like a nuclear bomb, covering the area of one mile radius around her with icing and confetti. The blast of explosion shattered all the glass in the vicinity, replacing them with transparent rainbow colored candy. All ponies in a one mile radius are covered from head to hoofs with frosting. All the trees in the surrounding area got their leaves replaced by cotton candies.

A streak of rainbow could be seen soaring high above the sky. Turning the clouds all around it into cotton candies. It creates a shock-wave of spectrum of light every five seconds, making it visible from all across Equestria. The sun itself starts flashing like a gigantic disco ball and the clouds grew a pair of arms before dancing with a bunch of very confused pegasus.

The Mane Six who are just a few feet away from the blast zone took the worst hit. Rainbow Dash's mane turned cerulean blue while her coat turned rainbow. Rarity found herself wearing a very childish pretty princess dress made out of gift wraps and macaroni. Fluttershy has dozens of balloons tied up to her wings and body.

While Applejack came out unscathed by the explosion. She just stood there amidst all the chaos with a confident smirk on her face. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in disbelief.

The Cow Mare straightened her hat and lowered her head, casting shadows over her eyes. "I know I shouldn' be lyin'..." She said dramatically. "But some things are better left unsaid..." The whole casts shivered a little after hearing that. "Now come one, Pinkie and Twilight's waitin' at the Library."

Not even Rainbow Dash dared to ask her how she knew that. Everyone just followed Applejack through the icing covered station without another words.

* * *

'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp'

Twilight watched in amazement as the TARDIS slowly fades away from existence. "See you later!" Then she sighed a little. "Hope you didn't lie about that one..." She looked behind her and saw her library sweet home. She walked towards some scrolls sitting on the table and picked up a quill...

'Dear Princess Celestia.' She wrote on the scroll. 'Today I learned that no matter how smart you are, there are still some things that are...' She paused a second when she felt the floor vibrating beneath her hoofs. She looked around and saw flashing lights coming from the window upstairs.

"What's going on?" There, above the sky outside the window, she can see a pink figure coming straight to the library in a supersonic speed. Behind the pink figure is a huge trail of Rainbow and Chaos. The sun is flashing like a giant disco ball, the clouds grew a pair of arms and are dancing with dozens of confused ponies, and confetti rained down from the heavens.

When Twilight realized it, it was already too late. The air around her starts vibrating and gravity started to shift all around her. Everything around her start floating and she quickly put a shield to protect herself.

'NYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYANNYAN'

Twilight closed her eyes instinctively and curled down inside her force field. She can hear cannons firing, gunshots, fireworks, balloons popping, ice cream truck music, a cry of beluga whale, and titanic ship horn. It goes on for about 5 minutes before a knocking sound came from her force field.

She let go of the shield and found herself standing in the middle of a party room. Ribbons and Balloons could be seen in every corner of the room. A bunch of Pinata and many more games scattered all around the place. A snack bar complete with cupcakes and cakes stood in the corner of the room.

"HI TWILIGHT!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. She looked around her before walking towards a phonograph nearby. She shut it down and _the music stopped just like that_. "So, are you ready to welcome Bruce to Equestria?" She asked her.

"Ooh... So that's what's going on here..." She said in realization. "Of course I do, but what do humans party with anyway?" She asked the pink pony.

This time, Pinkie's expression fell a little. "That's the problem Twilight! I don't know how humans party!" She paced around the room in deep thought. "He told me he likes cakes so I put some cakes." She pointed at the snack bar nearby. "But that's basically it! I need details, Twilight! Details!" She exclaimed towards the Unicorn in panic.

Twilight blinked owlishly before smiling comfortingly at her earth pony friend. "Don't worry Pinkie Pie, I'm quite sure you'll pull off a wonderful party and I'm sure he'll appreciate it." She said encouragingly.

Pinkie Pie looked at Twilight with a very flat look on her face. "You mean like how you 'Appreciate' my welcome party for your arrival in Ponyville? If hiding in your bed is your definition of appreciating then I hate to see him thanking me for the party." Twilight gasped and put a hoof over her chest. It felt like Pinkie just stabbed her with a knife. "Sorry... I didn't mean it..." Pinkie Pie added when she saw the look of guilt on Twilight's face.

"No, I'm sorry for not appreciating your party." Twilight said while taking a few short breaths to regain her composure. "Wow... That was rough..." She coughed and pat her chest for a moment before furrowing her eyebrows in deep thought. "Well... I think Pony parties aren't really that different from human parties. So I'm quite sure that Bruce will like it."

Then the Unicorn realized something. "Wait... Where is everyone else? I thought they were with you?" Then she looked at the broken window of her library. "And I know that this is a stupid question, but how did you get here so fast?"

"Toon Force!" Pinkie replied easily.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Main Six just get out of the train station. The Side-Effect of Pinkie Nuke is slowly fading away. Rainbow Dash's mane and coat turned back to normal, Rarity finally managed to tear off half of the dress, and Fluttershy is no longer suspended in midair by balloons.

"So... what do you think happened back there" Rainbow Dash asked suddenly. "I know that Pinkie Pie has a tendency to spontaneously explode, but usually they're just fireworks and confetti. Not something like THAT!" She pointed at a giant cotton candy horse running away from a bunch of foals near the Ponyville Schoolhouse.

Applejack just shrugged after hearing that. "I don't know sugar cube. When dealing with Pinkie Pie you gotta expect _everything_ especially when it comes to party." She looked up at the sky and saw a cotton candy cloud looming above them. "Although, this reminds me of Discord somehow..."

Suddenly, they saw a giant object flying towards them from above the sky. The object is yellow and shaped like some sort of small metal aircraft. It has one giant thruster behind it and a couple of huge Gatling Guns right in front of it. "Whoa..." Rainbow Dash gasped in awe. "That's amazing!"

The Aircraft landed right in front of the mane six and the pilot seat opened. A very familiar human climbed out of it with a very satisfied grin on his face. He looked at the mane six and held up his hand "No! Don't whoa yet, I'm not done."

The human raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. Loud mechanical whirring appeared from behind him and the aircraft started to transform. It somehow unfolded and reconstruct itself into a seven feet tall bipedal metal giant armed with gigantic canon behind its back and a couple of machine guns on each of its hands.

"Now you whoa." Bruce said.

"WHOA!" All ponies but Fluttershy exclaimed in amazement. The latter was too busy hiding behind Applejack to notice the human.

The human chuckled and patted the robot standing beside him. "Meet Bastion, my personal robot assistant and my favored method of travel." He explained with a proud smile on his face. "Don't worry, he's a gentle giant. I removed his war protocol on my way here so he can't really hurt anything."

Bastion cocked his head to the side before crouching down to the pony's level. He held out his gigantic mechanical hand at them. At first, the ponies hesitate, but soon Applejack stepped forward and put one hoof on the robot's hand. "And here I thought today can't get any weirder and weirder." The Robot gently picked her up and put the pony on its right shoulder.

Meanwhile, Bruce is watching the scene unfolds in front of him with a shocked look on his face. First of all, he didn't tell Bastion to do anything. Second of all, he definitely didn't tell Bastion to give Applejack a ride on his shoulder. Did he miss something critically important? Again?

Of course, Bruce can't really tell anyone that Bastion isn't supposed to sentient. "Well, looks like one of us doesn't have to walk all the way through town." Bruce commented. "Now, where were you taking me again?" He asked the ponies.

"To the Golden Oak Library." Rarity said. "Twilight or at least Pinkie Pie should be waiting for us there."

Bruce raised an eyebrow in interest after hearing that. "Really now? Last I check; the six of you left Canterlot together." He said while he, Bastion, and the rest of the mane six followed Rarity through the city. "How come they get there faster than you?"

This time, Rarity cringed a little after hearing that. "Well Bruce, Twilight was called by Princess Celestia's personal secret agent. So she probably won't be here anytime soon." Then she looked at the oddly shaped clouds above the sky. "As for Pinkie Pie, she... uh..." The unicorn looked at her Pegasus friend for a help.

"Pinkie Pie blew up and flew straight to the Golden Oak Library." Rainbow Dash replied while floating right beside AJ near Bastion. "Why? Because Pinkie, that's why." She added.

Bruce just blinked owlishly after hearing that. "Okay then..." Then he realized another thing. "By the way, do you know who the Secret Agent is?" He asked them. "Just wondering, because Princess Celestia doesn't seem to be looking for Twilight when I talked to her."

Applejack narrowed her eyes when she heard that. "Really? Princess didn't call Twilight?" The human shook his head and the earth pony's expression darken. "Well, let's just hope that Twilight come back soon. Else, this Doctor person's gonna..."

"Wait what!?" Bruce exclaimed suddenly, cutting her off. "Did you say Doctor as in a doctor or Doctor as in The Doctor?" He asked her with a very curious look on his face.

"He introduced himself as the Doctor." Rarity said suddenly. "I suppose it's probably a code name or something." She added.

The Doctor... Oh, he heard that name all right. Centuries ago before he started his Dimensional Hopping shenanigans, The Doctor was a legend. People told him that the Doctor is a hero who will always save the world no matter what happens.

Until one day, when humanity needed him the most, he disappeared. Some people said that he was killed, some said that he was captured, and some said that he ran away. Now, after hearing what Rarity just said, Bruce started to believe the latter more.

"We're here!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, interrupting Bruce from his musings. "Welcome to the Golden Oak Library. Since you're an Egghead, I'm sure you'll love this place." She said with smirk on her face.

Bruce looked at the building in front of him. It is a gigantic oak tree hollowed and filled with building inside it. For some reason, the leaves of the tree are still green and healthy. This means that the tree is alive even though it's hollowed.

Then the human walked towards the library entrance and knocked the door. "Twilight? Pinkie Pie? I'm coming in!" He opened the door, revealing dozens upon dozens of ponies standing together inside a party room.

"SURPRISE!" Every single one of them shouted. The human could do nothing but stare at everything around him. The first thing he noticed is the fact that this party feels more like a five year's old birthday party. Not that he minded of course, a child's birthday parties are usually the ones with minimum amount of drama and maximum amount of fun.

A few seconds later, Bruce finally snapped out of his stupor and shook his head. "Did I... interrupted something? Who's birthday is this?" Bruce asked suddenly. He crouched down on to the floor and rummaged through his backpack. "I always have some spare gifts for any party, birthday, wedding, bachelor, out of prison..." Then he paused and put a hand over his forehead. "Right, Mrs. Sunshine confiscated my precious..."

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie appeared just inches away from his face. "No silly! This isn't anypony's birthday party." She exclaimed in excitement. "This is your Welcome to Ponyville Party!" She blew a party horn at her. "Surprise!"

"SURPRISE!" Everypony else in the room repeated with a very welcoming smile on their faces.

Bruce really didn't know what to say. A welcome party? Just for him? He chuckled a little before letting a very blissful laugh. "Ahahah! Oh my god! I never thought I deserve paradise after everything I've done." He chuckled some more before putting both hands around Pinkie's cheek. "And I never thought that Paradise are filled with Ponies! You magical, adorable, anatomically incorrect, little ponies!"

"Really now? Paradise?" Twilight asked suddenly. Then she looked at Pinkie Pie with an 'I told you so' expression on her face. "See? He loves your party so much that he thought he's in a heaven!" She exclaimed to her party pony friend. "Now go and show him how anatomically incorrect ponies party in Paradise!"

Pinkie Pie smiled before leaping straight behind the human. "Come on! This is your party!" She pushed the human deeper into the library. "We have everything! There's the guests." She pointed at the ponies looking at the human in curiosity and amazement. "There's a DJ." She pointed at a DJ table sitting on the side of the room with a white unicorn sitting behind it. "And that's the snack bar!" She pointed at a snack bar filled with snack in the corner of the library.

The human really didn't know what to say. He still couldn't believe how kind these ponies are to him. He haven't saved any lives or their world. They don't owe him anything, then why would they do something like this just for him? Is it because they are _just so freaking kind_ to anypony they met?

Soon, Bruce automatically went straight towards the snack bar. He has no idea why, but it's probably because he's not interested in playing pinata. Oh and the cupcakes too of course, if there's anything else he loves more than steak that'll be sweet cakes. "Not bad! Not bad at all!" He exclaimed while munching on the cake. "You made this all by yourself?"

Pinkie Pie nodded proudly. "Yep! And there's more from where that come from!" Then she looked at her friends and saw them waving at her in the distance. "Oh! I have to go! I'll see you later Bruce! Enjoy the party!" She said before happily hopping away towards the Mane Six.

Bruce sighed and looked at the half-eaten cupcake in his hand. "I am definitely staying here..." He muttered with a small smile on his face. Then he rubbed his chin and look away for a moment. "But that means I need a new job, maybe I can sell silverware. Shouldn't be a problem with my fabricator..." He muttered to himself.

"That wouldn't be so fair wouldn't it?" A voice appeared right behind him. The human quickly turned around and saw an earth pony and a unicorn standing behind the snack bar. The earth pony has cream white coat and pink and blue mane. The Unicorn has teal green coat and mane with bright yellow eyes. "By the way, I have some candies. Do you want some?" The earth pony took out a box full of chocolate candies and put it on the table.

The human picked up a random candy and popped it into his mouth. "Not bad! This is pretty deli..." His words faltered when he realized that the unicorn is standing inches away from him staring at him with wide eyes. "Umm... Can I help you?" He asked her nervously.

The unicorn's horn glows a little and Bruce felt some sort of an invisible force gripping his hand. "Fascinating!" The unicorn exclaimed. "No magic and yet you have these extra appendage on your hoofs." She took a closer look at Bruce's hand and moved it in a gripping motion with her magic. "Amazing... What do you think Bon - Bon?"

The earth pony just rolled her eyes. "Yes Lyra, it's pretty impressive." Then she looked at Bruce apologetically. "I'm sorry, just that my best friend Lyra here just love anything alien. She devoted her life to do research on new life-form for years." She explained.

"I can tell..." Bruce said while looking at Lyra who's currently inspecting his hand with a loupe sticking on her left eye. "Ouch! Hey watch it!" He exclaimed when the unicorn bend his finger in a wrong direction.

Lyra let go of his hands before looking at him with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry! I thought your hands are elastic..." She took off her loupe before taking a few steps away from the human. She formed a glowing line of light with her magic before using it to measure the size of the creature in front of her. "6.2 feet tall and about 64 kilograms of weight." She muttered to herself. "Do you have magic?"

"Technically, no I don't." Bruce replied. "But I have this!" he took out a scanner from his pocket. "Say cheese!" A second before he can pull the trigger, Lyra blocked the scanner with a cupcake using her magic. "Name: Chocolate Surprise Cupcake... Oh you clever little thing... Wait! Hey!"

Lyra took the scanner off his hand before inspecting it closely with his magic. "Amazing... So instead of using magic you create these devices to replicate magic!" She giggled a little before scanning the Bon-Bon's candy. "Hey! You can find out the recipe with this!" She commented. "What do you call yourself again?"

"Human." Bruce replied flatly. "And this human doesn't appreciate ponies taking things from him." He said, trying to take the scanner off Lyra's magical grip.

The unicorn thought about it for a second. "I'll return this to you if you tell me more about your kind." She said with a smirk on her face. Bruce just stared at her flatly. "Oh come on, please! You're fascinating creatures, I know you are!" She exclaimed. "Tell me everything."

"Well, you asked for it. I'm gonna tell you _everything_ about humanity."

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

"...And through the by product of their own greed and selfishness. They bring their own destruction upon themselves. The End." Bruce looked at Lyra, expecting her to quiver in fear or just fainted when he tells her about the Nuclear Holocaust.

Only to find the Unicorn gaping at him in awe and wonder. "That's amazing... Oh you humans are amazing!" She exclaimed, with a bright expression on her face. "You don't have wings or magic, but you make amazing things with imagination and hard work!" She looked at Bon - Bon who looked like she just got scarred for life. "I mean, can you imagine making cars of airplanes? Smart Phones and Internet? They pushed their limits far above they biological capabilities! You don't need magic to fight the rules of physics. You create amazing technology using the rules of physics!" Then she rolled her eyes and waved her hoofs. "So what if you went to war or something. Nopony's perfect!"

Bruce just blinked owlishly after hearing that. He looked at Bon - Bon who's trying very hard to regain her composure. "Your friend Lyra... Is she okay?" He asked her.

Bon-Bon looked at Lyra for a moment before shaking her head. "Lyra has some... unhealthy optimistic view of everything. She thought that Changelings are a big part of the ecosystem." She said. "But I have to admit, she does make a pretty good point. You humans are creative."

"You're right, we are." Bruce looked around and saw the DJ waving at him to come over. "Well, guess there's still some ponies who would like to know more about me." He bid Bon-Bon and Lyra goodbye before walking towards the DJ table.

Bruce stepped on to the stage and saw two ponies looking at him. One of them is an earth pony with black mane and grey coat. The other is a unicorn with blue mane and white coat. Each one of them is looking at him in curiosity. "Hi! My name's Bruce! What's your name?"

The Unicorn grinned and folded her hoofs in front of her chest. "The name's Vinyl and this is Tavi." She said with a confident look on her face. "We were just arguing about what to play in your party so we decided that instead of arguing, we're gonna ask you what your favorite music is!"

The Earth Pony rolled her eyes . "It's Octavia not Tavi, and yes we were just arguing about what to play in your party." Then she sighed and put a hoof over her forehead. "And by arguing I meant I was trying to stop Vinyl from destroying your ear drums with her so-called wubs of mass destruction."

"Well... I'm not really into song so I'll tell you if I actually like it." Bruce replied easily. He watched as Vinyl slammed her hoof on the power button, only to be stopped by Octavia. They looked at each other intensely for a moment before huffing in frustration. "Aww come on! Don't fight! Can't you collaborate?" He said.

They pondered about it for a moment. "Perhaps we can try something..." Octavia put down her cello and took out another from below the DJ table. It is a bright blue cello with stylized musical notes all over it. "I never used this before... I hope it's as good as you told me."

Vinyl looked at Octavia in disbelief. "You're going to play that electric cello I gave you?" She said. "But you told me that electric musical instrument is blasphemy among acoustic musicians!"

Octavia plugged the cello to the DJ equipment. "Yes I did, but I changed my mind..." The earth pony gently pull the bow and a low humming sound came from the speakers behind her. Then she looked to her left and saw her friend playing some beats.

Bruce jumped off the stage and realized everypony stopped for a moment to witness the two musicians playing their latest masterpiece. "Now this, is what I call music!" The human exclaimed, followed by cheers of agreement from everyone else.

With that, the celebration party flared back to life. The music echoes through the library, lifting everyone's spirits and increased the party lifespan for another hour.

"Bruce! Over here!" A voice called out for the human. Bruce looked around and saw Twilight calling him from the stairs. He walked through the crowds towards the stairs. "Come on Bruce! I got something to show you!" She called out again.

"Coming!" He finally made it to the stairs and walked upstairs. There, she saw Twilight Sparkle standing inside a small room with a bed in the corner. "Okay... If this going where I think this is going, I will start running." Bruce said, his head already calculating an escape route.

Twilight blushed furiously and shook his head. "N-no! It's not that!" She looked around her for a moment. "There's someone who wants to see you." The unicorn walked towards a cupboard and opened it. Revealing a brown stallion hiding inside it with a weird rectangular device in his hoofs. "Meet the Doctor."

The Doctor pointed the device at Bruce and it dinged. "Ah! The Dimension hopper Bruce Gunderson!" He exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. "I'm The Doctor and Welcome to Equestria! Amazing place isn't it?" He asked him.

The human looked at him for a moment. "Why do I have a feeling that I've seen you before..." He muttered. "Are you a Time-Lord from the Planet Gallifrey?" He asked him with an unreadable expression on his face.

The Doctor looked surprised after hearing that. "What if I am?" He asked him warily.

"If you are then... What the hell man? You've been here all the time? Really!? We all thought you were dead!" Bruce exclaimed with a hint of frustration on his voice. "The UNIT, Torchwood, the Government, heck even the DALEKS! Tried to contact you, and you are here all this time hiding in Equestria!?"

The Doctor looked down in regret after hearing that. "I'm sorry... It was never my wish to abandon all of you." He looked out to the starry night sky from Twilight's window. "The TARDIS crash landed here in Equestria and believe me I've tried everything to get back home but I can't risk endangering this beautiful world for my own."

Bruce took a deep breath and nodded understandingly. "You're right... Sorry, for accusing you like that." He shook his head and looked down in regret. "By the way, you don't have to bother going back. Our world is no more, I'm the last of my kind..." He muttered to himself.

A look of pain and remorse flashes in the doctor's eyes. He put a hoof over his face before lowering his head a little. "Tell me, what happened?"

"Humanity happened. They grew more and more powerful. They conquered galaxies upon galaxies until they became the supreme being of the universe. Soon, everything that's not human were driven into extinction. Then..." Bruce sighed a little before looking at the doctor in regret. "Humanity has fallen, replaced by those ruthless monsters who's no better than a Dalek. Well... I did what I have to do..."

The Doctor looked at Bruce with a judging look on his face "So you killed them all..." He pointed out.

"I didn't see you trying to save Gallifrey." Bruce replied. "But yes, I was filled with so much grief that I decided to just destroy everything." he chuckled mirthlessly. "I couldn't really remember, but it was the darkest time in my whole life. The day when I've lost everything dearest to me... I became the most feared monster in all multiverse."

They looked at each other for a moment before smiling. "Well... Let's make sure we don't screw up with this one shall we?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah... That sounds like a pretty good idea." Bruce replied.

With that, the two immortals stood together side by side. Their eyes fixated on the night sky beyond the library. Gazing the stars beyond Equestria and the great unknown unlike anything they've ever seen before.

* * *

It's almost midnight, the welcome party is over and it is time for the promised Slumber Party. The Mane Six decided to use this opportunity to learn about their new human friend. What better way to learn about somepony than playing Truth or Dare? Answer, none!

"All right, here we go!" Twilight spun the bottle and Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Bruce Gunderson watched intensely as the bottle started to slow down. It slowed considerably before stopping right in front of Pinkie Pie. "Your turn Pinkie!" Twilight exclaimed. "Truth or Dare?"

Pinkie Pie thought about it for a second. "Truth!" She exclaimed. "Cause I have a feeling that somepony is about to ask the right question." She said with a knowing look on her face. The rest just narrowed their eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean the right question?" Twilight asked.

The earth pony shrugged a little. "Well, all this time you always ask me how I pull off an awesome party so easily. But the answer is simple, I'm just good at making parties." Twilight slowly gasped in realization. "Now the right question is..."

"Where do you get all those Party Supplies?" Bruce asked. "I'm pretty sure it'll take about... what's your currency again? Bits? A few thousand bits to make a party like that." Then he looked at Pinkie in confusion. "Are you rich?"

Everypony looked at Pinkie Pie intensely. It was then that they realize that they have no idea where Pinkie Pie gets all the money from. "I have multi-billion off shore saving account for all my party needs." She explained. "I planted investments on hundreds of big company in Equestria. As for how I get all those money in the first place..." She winked at them all. "Trade secret."

"Well, the more you know I guess..." Twilight muttered before spinning the bottle again. They all watched as the bottle stopped right in front of Fluttershy. "Okay Fluttershy, truth or dare?" Twilight asked.

"Umm... I want dare, but can I make my own dare?" Fluttershy asked nervously. Everyone looked at each other for a moment before shrugging. "Thank you... I dare myself to..." She looked at Bruce for a moment. "Get Bruce a pet and earn back nature's trust on him."

Bruce put a hand over the pegasus's head. "Fluttershy, you have better chance against Bastion than getting me a pet." He sighed and cupped his face with his hands. "Mother Nature hates humanity! What chance do I have to earn her trust?"

"But I have to." Fluttershy replied with a soft smile on her face. "Or else, the game will not continue since I haven't finished my dare." She looked at Twilight for a moment. "That's the rules, right Twilight?" She asked her.

Twilight nodded. "Yes, the game cannot continue until you finished your dare." Then she sighed and put a hoof over her face. "But this is just a game Fluttershy. It doesn't matter at all!" She looked at Fluttershy, only to find herself staring at pair of huge eyes begging her not to continue the game. "On second thought..."

The unicorn scooted closer towards the human and gazed at him intensely. "I want you to have a pet tomorrow, or else I will make sure Princess Celestia knows that you just switched Bastion with a cheap plastic toy." She said with a dead serious look on her face. "This is my second Truth or Dare game and I will not anypony else ruin it. Do you understand?"

Bruce nodded vigorously before looking at the yellow pegasus who brought this upon him.

"Where do we start?"


	3. SMILE

Do you know lucid dreaming? You know, that dream when you know that you're dreaming and that you have some sort of control over it. It's pretty awesome when that happen, unless of course you get scared and all your horrors become reality. But until that happen, you have a taste of what it feels like to be a reality warper.

However, in the world of Equestria, lucid dreams could also means that you have a visitor. Whether it's somepony close to you, or the Princess of the Night herself. It also means that something crucially important is happening and you need to know what happen. So in other words, lucid dreams get intense here in Equestria.

Tonight, just after the slumber party with the Mane Six, Bruce Gunderson is having his first sleep in Equestria. The human slept together with the mane six using a blanket draped over the floor. Twilight put up a fancy fire spell to warm them up but doesn't burn them, so they don't really need a blanket.

As everypony drifted into a nice peaceful slumber, Bruce Gunderson found his mind pulled away from his body. He can feel himself being slowly yet forcefully integrated into a network of mind system. "Doors..." He commented to himself as images of hundreds upon hundreds of doors filled his inner minds. "No, sorry, not interested." He snapped his fingers and everything slowly fades away out of existence.

With that, the human closed off his mind and prepared himself to drift off into an actual sleep. 'Knock' 'Knock' The sound of door knocking appeared all over his mindscape and Bruce rolled his inner eyes in annoyance. "I told you, no thanks, I'm not interested in joining your mind network." Bruce said in annoyance.

"I came here to talk, Bruce Gunderson." A voice came from a metal blast door that just appeared out of nowhere. "Please, open the door, your mind is heavily fortified and it took half of my power just to open up this simple connection." The voice said again followed by a small banging sound from the blast door. "Please... I promise you, I mean you no harm."

Bruce snapped his fingers and the blast door opened, revealing a midnight black Alicorn standing behind it. "Thank you... My name is Princess Luna, I am the Princess of the Night." She said with very regal look on her face. "As the princess of the night, it is my responsibility to guard and protect my subjects from the darkness of the night. That is the reason why I'm asking you to connect me with your dreams." She explained.

"No, it's okay Princess, I don't need any protecting." Bruce replied easily. "You see how hard it is for you to get in here. My mind is the last place you want to attack me from."

Princess Luna shook her head calmly. "I am not protecting you Bruce Gunderson. I am protecting them from you." She sighed a little when Bruce just looked at her in disbelief. "You are a threat to our world Bruce Gunderson, I cannot let something like you roam free within the realm of dream without my authority." She explained.

"Well... In that case!" Bruce took a deep breath and opened his mouth as if he's about to say something. Then he closed it again and looked at the Princess for a moment. Then he opened his mouth again before sighing in defeat. "Okay fine! Whatever, connect me, just make sure you put up and extra precaution to make sure nopony can access my mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep..."

'Poof' The human disappeared from the mindscape, leaving Princess Luna alone to do whatever she wants. A small smile grew on her face when she realized that she still has complete access over Bruce's mind. "Don't mind if I do..." A bunch of metal doors appeared in front of her as she starts choosing which dreams and memories she's gonna peek.

"All right sister... You asked me to do this..." Princess Luna walked towards a black, yellow striped door with the word 'FEAR' written in front of it. She opened the door and looked around warily. The first thing she noticed is the fact that she is standing inside a small bedroom. A small table with a bunch of mechanical trinkets sat in the corner of the room and a bed could be seen facing a circular window beside the table.

Princess Luna looked around in confusion. The human can't be afraid of a simple room can he? That'll be ridiculous, there must be something else going on here. Perhaps there's something under the table? Or maybe there's something about all these mechanical trinkets that the human is scared of...

Suddenly, loud sirens blared out of nowhere, followed by loud beeping sounds. Everything about that sound were broadcasting an extreme emergency. It made her want nothing more but run and took cover behind the most powerful shield she can conjure.

"Can you hear that?" A voice suddenly appeared from behind her. Princess Luna turned around and saw Bruce looking out the window with a solemn look on his face. "That's the most terrifying sound you could ever hear in your life. More than the roar of the fiercest beast, than the howling than the biggest hurricane, and more than the whisper from the devil himself."

The human sighed and looked down. "This is the sound of mankind and there is nothing more terrifying..." Then he looked at the Alicorn and pointed at the window. "Go ahead, take a look. I had enough of nightmare like this." He said before disappearing in plume of black smoke.

Princess Luna walked towards the window and saw a huge city from on top of a very high structure. She looked up and saw a ball of light slowly falling towards the horizon. At first, she thought it was a meteorite and even though it's massive, she's confident that she's far enough. However, a massive shock wave appeared from the explosion, followed by a massive ball of fire. She gasped in awe and disbelief as a huge plume of cloud shot out to the sky and the explosion rips the earth apart, obliterating all life and existence all around it.

Mere seconds before the explosion could hit her, Princess Luna quickly ran back to the door to escape the nightmare. She closed the door behind her before taking a few bated breath. "What... was that..." She asked between her breaths towards the human standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"Nuclear Bomb." Bruce replied simply. "If you drop one in Ponyville, it will wipe out Ponyville in a plume of scorching fire explosion and destroy Canterlot through the sheer power of the explosion alone." Then the human held out his hand when Luna was about to say something. "But that's not all, the radiation from the Nuclear Weapon would turn the whole land inhabitable for hundreds of years and kill any remaining survivors. Then the Radioactive Fallout would spread out through the sky and poison the whole Equestria. Slowly, but surely, killing off every last remaining ponies in existence." Then Bruce lowered his hand. "Okay, now you can gasp in shock and horror."

Princess Luna gasped in shock and horror after hearing his story. She couldn't believe a single weapon is capable of doing that much destruction. "F-for what reason, did the Mankind created that weapon?" She asked him in disbelief. "I don't understand, why would you create something like that?"

Bruce Gunderson just chuckled. "I know right? It's MAD, or I should say, Mutually Assured Destruction." He explained. "We build that weapon out of fear of those who also has that weapon who built those weapon out of fear of those who has that weapon. MAD is like saying, 'Don't throw your bombs at us or we will throw our bombs at you.' As you can see, it doesn't exactly go as planned."

The Alicorn really didn't know what to say after hearing that. Bruce's right, it _is_ MAD, creating weapons of Mass Destruction just to protect yourself. It's hard for her to make sense of it all.

"Okay, I think you've been here long enough." Bruce said suddenly. "Now shoo! Go away, I might not need to sleep, but I like a couple of good rest every now and then." Princess Celestia nodded and she walked out of the Metal Blast Door behind her.

"I'll be seeing you Bruce Gunderson..." Princess Luna said before closing the door behind her.

"See ya Princess!"

* * *

The next day...

Bruce Gunderson opened his eyes and found himself lying down in the golden oak library. He looked around him and saw four ponies lying down all over the place while Twilight and Fluttershy is nowhere to be seen. He stood up from the floor and walked over towards Rainbow Dash and Applejack who's snuggling close to each other with a blanket draped over them. A small smile grew on his face as he took out the scanner, not to scan them, but simply to take a picture. "This is priceless..." He said while looking at the photo he just took.

Then Bruce walked towards Rarity who's somehow sleeping on a sofa. How a sofa can get to the library is beyond him. He held up his scanner and took a picture. "That's adorable..." He chuckled a little before finally looking at Pinkie Pie who's lying down on the floor with a soft smile on her face.

At first, he decided to just take a picture of her. But then, Bruce decided to scan the earth pony in front of him. "Let's see..." He pressed a few buttons at the scanner and took a closer look at it. "Name: Pinkanema Diane Pie (Pinkie Pie); Species: Earth Pony; Age: 20; Allegiance: Ponyville; Feats: Starting Thousands Parties for Millions of Orphan Foals, Defeating Nightmare Moon, Defeating Discord, and..." His eyes widened as he read the last result.

"Retaining Sanity over the Fourth Wall awareness... Wow... That's..." He looked at the Pink Pony in a new found respect. He crouched down right beside her and gently stroked her mane. "Pinkie Pie, if you can hear me, or at least if you can look into the last paragraphs... Don't lose hope, don't be afraid, stay resilient."

With that, Bruce Gunderson left the four ponies alone to deal rest and walked downstairs. There, he saw Twilight and Fluttershy arranging some books in the library. "Good Morning!" Bruce exclaimed as he walked towards the library table.

"Good Morning Bruce!" Twilight and Fluttershy replied. "Did you have a good night sleep?" Twilight asked him.

The human just shrugged. "Well you know, Nuclear Holocaust, Death and Destruction, A visit from Princess Luna, the usual." Bruce replied simply.

Twilight just nodded until she realized what Bruce just said. "Wait? Princess Luna visited you?" She walked towards him in curiosity. "What did she say? What happened in your dreams?" She asked, curious about the human's encounter with the Princess of the Night.

Bruce shrugged and walked towards a random shelf. "Well you know, the usual." He took out a random book out of the shelf and opened its content. "Inviting me to Equestrian Mind Network, finding out my biggest fear..." He read the book in front of him and realized that it's about the History of Equestria. "Huh, this Starswirl Guy seems relevant." He commented.

"Of course he's relevant." Twilight said as if Bruce just pointed out the obvious. "He's the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era." She explained while taking out a dozen or so books from the shelves all around her library. "He has created over 200 spells and I have almost all of his works." The books floated right in front of the human and Bruce could almost feel the extreme amount of reading he has to put up with if he's not careful to what he says next.

'Click' Bruce scanned the books in front of him and downloaded all the information. "There, every words downloaded into my scanner. I'll read them later, but for now..." He looked around and saw Fluttershy motioning him to come over. "Fluttershy wants to talk with me..."

He walked towards the Pegasus. "Hi!" Bruce exclaimed with a small smile on his face. "If it's about the dare, can we not do this today? I'm supposed to look for a place to settle."

Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh no.. I'm not talking about the dare Bruce. I just want to tell you that Bastion wanted to go with me." She pointed outside the door and Bruce could see Bastion waving at them from outside. "I hope you don't mind, he told me that he wants to learn more about life and nature."

Right, there's also the fact that his non sentient robot suddenly turned sentient. But hey, if Bastion wants to go with Fluttershy, who is he to judge? But before he can let him go just like that. "Yo! Buddy!" Bruce walked towards the robot standing outside the door. "Since when are you sentient?" He asked the robot.

 _"Since I came to this paradise."_ The robot replied in a deep mechanical voice.

Bruce nodded in conclusion. Maybe this world is so magical that even Bastion can turn sentient. "So, you want to come with Flutters then?" The Robot nodded. "Okay! Try and not forget your old man. Make me proud and protect her with your life." The Robot saluted at him before holding out his hands at Fluttershy.

The Pegasus gently stepped onto his hand and Bastion put her on his shoulder. "Good bye Bruce!" Fluttershy said as the robot took her away from the library. "I promise I'll take a good care of him."

"Children... They grow up so fast..." Twilight commented suddenly from beside Bruce. Then she looked at him. "By the way, are you sure Bastion wasn't sentient before you came here to Equestria?" Bruce shook his head. "Huh... You think something else is going on here?"

The human just shrugged. "Hell if I know and frankly, I don't care." Then he looked at Twilight. "By the way, where do you think I should stay?" He asked her.

Twilight smiled at him. "You could stay in the library!" She exclaimed with a hopeful look on her face. "What do you think Bruce?" Bruce smiled and nodded at her. "Finally!" She grabbed Bruce's hand with her hoof and start dragging him into the library. "Come on! I always wanted to talk about Space-Time Curvature with someone."

Bruce just chuckled as the excited unicorn dragged him towards the library table. 'Boof' A gigantic book dropped down on the table. It has thick leather cover and the words 'Impossible Dreams' written on top of it. He looked to his left and saw Twilight grinning at him. "With my magic and your technology, we can achieve the impossible!" She exclaimed as she opened the book with her magic.

The first thing he saw was an illustration of a two gateways separated from each other. There's also a depiction of a pony with one half coming out of one gateway and the other from the other side of the gateway. "Some sort of... Portal?" Bruce asked in interest. "I tried making one, but seriously. Teleportation is almost impossible, you need a machine the size of a building just to make it work."

'Bzzt' Twilight teleported a few feet away from Bruce before walking back towards him. "You were saying?" She asked with a sly smirk on her face.

"On second thought..." Bruce said, still a bit shocked at how easy it is for Twilight to do something mankind took over a thousand years to develop. "Let's put this Portal thing on the list and see what else you've come up with." He opened the next page and raised an eyebrow in interest. "Now this is interesting."

It is an illustration of a pony wearing some sort of an armor with wings and horns. He realized that it can replicate and make it possible for an earth pony to have pegasus and unicorn power. "You think it's possible? This could revolutionize everything! All ponies whether they're born as an Earth Pony, Pegasus, or Unicorn will have the capability to do magic and flight!" Twilight explained.

Unfortunately, Bruce has seen something like this happen before. With another race, in a distant world. "Look, you might want to make everypony equal, but this!" He pointed at the picture. "Is too far. If all ponies have the power to fly and do magic, then what does it mean to be an earth pony? what does it mean to be unicorn? or a pegasus? Without difference, nopony is special, you have to understand that."

Twilight sighed and nodded understandingly. "You're right... Let's see what else I came up with..." She opened the page, showing an illustration of... "NEVER MIND!" She quickly skipped to the next page before Bruce and I could even see what's in there. "Here, how about this, what do you think?"

It is a very, very, very familiar illustration of two ponies talking from a distance using a rectangular device. At first, Bruce was about to tell her a story about smartphones and internet, but seeing how mankind lost 75% of their intelligence after it was invented he decided to tell her about something else. "Yeah! We already have things like those, it's called Walkie-Talkie. You can use it to communicate with anyone from a long distance. Perfect for adventuring or doing some dangerous mission."

Bruce watched as the unicorn's eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and awe. "Did you bring it? Do you have a walkie-talkie?" She asked the human with hopeful look on her face. Bruce however just looked at Twilight with a deadpan look on his face. "Right... Princess Celestia confiscated all of your items..." She thought about it for a second before smirking. "I can't believe I'm saying this but..."

"You and me, break into Canterlot Archives and get some walkie-talkie, what do you say?" That look of joy and excitement from Bruce Gunderson answered her question. "Good! Now, if we're very lucky, we might have ourselves a ride back home. But for now..." She looked around and realized that their fastest method of travel is currently with Fluttershy. "We... might have to take the train..."

With that, the two of them walked out of the library. Eager to get to Canterlot and find the human's belongings.

* * *

Sitting on top of a giant robot as it took her through Ponyville is certainly a new experience for Fluttershy. It's not as cold and bumpy as she thought, Bastion was really gentle in carrying her. Sure, they do attract some attention, but not bad ones. Everypony seemed to be just accepting albeit very curious towards the robot.

After a few minutes of walking through the village, Bastion finally made it towards Fluttershy cabin. His rectangular optic scanned everything around him, from the animals who were singing and welcoming the pegasus, to the beautiful plant life that seems to be much healthier with Fluttershy's presence.

Then he watched closely as the pegasus gracefully floated off of his shoulder and land right in front of him. She smiled at him for a moment before pointing at the small cottage in front of them. "Umm... welcome to my cottage, please make yourself at home." she looked at the cabin and realized that Bastion will never fit inside it. "On second thought, do you know where you're going to stay?"

Bastion said nothing. He looked around the place, trying to find a vacant spot for himself. Then he found one, just a few feet to right from the cottage's entrance. He walked towards the spot and Fluttershy followed him. "Careful!" The Pegasus exclaimed. "There's a small river there..." Of course, the robot just walked above it since the river is only a few feet wide.

He sat on the spot and made himself comfortable. A few animals skittered towards him in curiosity and climbed up to his body. He doesn't seem to mind of course, he just leaned back and observe the little rodents roaming free all over his mechanical parts.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy watched the scene in front of her with a relieved smile on her face. She thought that the animals would be afraid of Bastion just like they did to Bruce, but it seems like they are just as welcoming to the robot as her. "Bastion..." She floated towards the robot and landed right in front of him. "Aren't you going to be cold outside? Do you need me to build a nest or a house for you?" She asked him.

Bastion shook his head in response. He doesn't really have the capability to feel pain, cold, or heat. To him, sitting beside the cabin is much better than being stuck inside a house. Sitting outside lets him observe and appreciate the beauty of nature while sitting inside a house shuts him off from the beautiful world outside.

"All right then, if that's what you want..." Fluttershy said. Then she sat down right beside him. "So, what do you think about our world? I know you don't talk much but I'll appreciate if you can tell me anything to make you feel welcome here." Bastion stood up from his position, careful as to not hurt any animals around him.

Then, he did the most unexpected thing, he started to sing.

 _"This world is paradise, scenic and beautiful! The Forest comes to life, it's like a musical!_ The robot gazed upon the nature around him while listening to the birds singing in harmony. _"Is it ironic? That I'm an omnic?"_ He looked at his cold mechanical hands. Thinking about how different he is to the rest of the world around him. _"I'm not at odds with nature, now that I'm part of it!"_

Fluttershy smiled and joined him. "Never have a friend, that's quite like you! Make yourself at home, look around you!" She flew right in front of his optics and waved at the beautiful forest around them. "We'll build a new life and do what friend's do. Just try and forget, what you've been through..."

With that, Fluttershy made a new mechanical friend. A gentle omnic called Bastion who loves nature and will do everything in his power to protect Fluttershy.

* * *

Bruce Gunderson and Twilight Sparkle sneaked around the bushes of the Canterlot Garden. Their objectives are hidden twenty feet below the mountain and an innocent looking statue nearby is their entry. A guard or two could be seen walking around the perimeter, each one of them are ordered to guard the secret entrance.

"That's our target..." Twilight puts down her binoculars and looked at Bruce crouching down beside her. "Do you have a plan?" She asked the human.

Bruce rubbed his chin in deep thought before smiling. "Yes, yes I do..." He leaned towards the unicorn and whispered something to her. "You ready?" Twilight smirked and nodded at him. "Great! Now..." He stood up from his position and walked leisurely out of his hiding spot.

"Excuse me Gentlecolts!" Bruce exclaimed with a confident smile on his face. The two guards looked at Bruce warily. "My name is Bruce Gunderson, the last human and a dimension hopper." He took out his scanner and waved it around proudly. "This! In my hand, is an advanced device that came from another world. It can download any information from the fabric of reality itself."

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle sneaked behind the statue. Her horn glows a little as she tried to unlock the door with her magic. "Come on..." She whispered when she realized that Bruce was just finished showing off his scanner. 'Click' A patch of floor opened up near the statue, leading straight towards a dark hidden staircase beneath the ground. "Wonder what else Princess Celestia kept in here..."

"...And even though we do not have horns, we humans do have a knack of running away from troubles." Bruce waved his hand at the guards. "See ya later!" He disappeared in a flash of purple light as Twilight Sparkle teleported him away from the guards and into the hidden entrance.

Bruce looked around and found himself staring at a creepy, dungeon-like hallway illuminated by torches and candles. "Well would you look at that!" he commented with a very sarcastic look on his face. "Looks like Princess Celestia do has some hidden secrets she doesn't want anypony to see. How many skeletons you think we're gonna find down here?"

Twilight just rolled her eyes at Bruce's childishness. "Oh I don't know, ten? But there will be more if you won't shut up and get us both in trouble." She replied with a very dangerous look on her face. The human held up his hand in surrender before following the mare deeper into the dungeon.

After walking for a few minutes through the creepy hallways, the two of them finally made it towards a single metal blast door. "Huh... I've seen this door before..." He commented in curiosity. "Princess Luna used this to connect with my mind, I never knew she actually has one." Then he looked at Twilight. "Can you open it?"

The unicorn stepped forward and the whole place started to shake. She gritted her teeth in exhaustion before gasping for breath. "No, it's... phew! It's rooted all around the underground, protecting whatever's inside it." She said between her breaths. "Any ideas?"

"Can you teleport us in there?" Bruce asked.

"Blind teleportation is very dangerous for amateurs." Twilight said warily. Then she shrugged a little. "Well, it's a good thing I'm not an amateur." Her horn glows brightly and the two of them disappeared in flash of light.

'bzzt' Bruce and Twilight materialized inside a pristine white room filled with dozens of huge mechanical devices and a bunch of ponies wearing lab coats. Neither one of them seemed to notice the human and the unicorn who just teleported in the middle of the room. "I think we should just go..." Bruce whispered to Twilight.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice appeared inches behind them.

Bruce and Twilight turned around and saw Bon-Bon and Lyra looking at them with a smirk on their face. "See Bon-Bon? I told you the human's not gonna let go of his items just like that." Lyra said towards Bon-Bon with a smug look on her face. "I think somepony owes me twenty bits..."

Bon-Bon just rolled her eyes. "Guess I did underestimated him." Then she looked at Twilight with a judging look on her face. "The question is, why are you helping him?" She asked the unicorn. "I never thought Princess Celestia's brightest pupil would do something like this..."

Twilight cringed and looked down guiltily. "I'm so, so, sorry. Please don't tell Princess Celestia about this..." She begged. "I was just going to take a walkie-talkie and nothing else. I swear!"

The two ponies however, just laughed in response. "Of course we won't tell Princess Celestia about any of this..." Bon - Bon said as if Twilight just told her the obvious. "Princess Celestia doesn't even know about this place! This place is outside Canterlot and beyond the Royal Guards."

The newcomer did a double take of the room in front of them. The room is huge and shaped like a dome. A huge glass pillar with a single beam of light pulsating inside it stood in the middle of room. All around it are dozens of agents researching a bunch of mysterious items. Such as the joke flower, a mysterious vial from the mirror pond, to the remnants of the Elements of Harmony.

"Welcome to SMILE!" Lyra said with a proud look on her face. "It stands for Secret Monster Intelligence League of Equestria." She conjured up the word SMILE in golden letters above them. Then the letters turned into an arrow that's pointed at the glass pillar in the middle of the room. "Before you ask, this is the Core. It powers everything inside this place."

Then the golden arrow multiplies and pointed at all the researches sitting on a desk surrounding the core. "These are our main researches, they are tasked to deal with magical and anomalous materials. You know, to see if they're too dangerous to be kept unchecked." She explained.

"What happens if it's too dangerous?" Bruce asked.

This time, Bon-Bon answered his question. "That depends! If they're unique and you won't find anymore of them, then we'll just put it under quarantine." Then she sighed a little. "Problem is, if they grow or occur naturally, we have no choice but to start meddling with the ecosystem."

The human nodded understandingly. "So, who's in charge of this place?" He asked them.

"You're looking at her." Bon-Bon replied with small smile on her face. "So watch your action human, because you are our number one project for the next month or so."

Of course, the human knew what they meant by that. SMILE must've been in possession of his items and right now, those things are the most alien thing you can possibly find in Equestria. "A word of advice, don't open the grey, white, yellow spaceship from its stasis. I really don't think you have enough room for that..."

"You mean Aurora the Capital Ship?" Bon-Bon asked, enjoying the priceless look on the human's face. "Yes, it's pretty big, but we really don't have to activate it to know what it is." Then she looked at Twilight Sparkle who's been quiet since she came here. "Is something wrong Twilight?"

Twilight nodded and sighed to herself. "No... I'm just a bit guilty for breaking and entering in the first place..." She looked down a little. "And I feel a bit dumb for not knowing anything about this, I mean..." She waved her hoof around in frustration. "Just Look at All This! How can I miss something so big and important hidden deep beneath my hooves? So much for being a prodigy..."

Lyra patted Twilight's back comfortingly. "Hey now, even Princess Celestia doesn't know about this place. We're just that good in keeping things a secret so don't feel bad if you don't know anything about us sooner." Then she pointed at a stallion wearing a black metal welding helmet while working on an odd magical artifact with blowtorch. "By the way, I think you'll find some familiar faces working down here."

The purple unicorn looked at the stallion closely. He has white coat and hint of blue hair hidden beneath the welding mask. Her eyes widened when she finally realized who it is. "SHINING ARMOR!?" She shouted in disbelief. The Stallion dropped the blowtorch and opened his mask, revealing Shining Armor looking at her sister in shock and fear.

"T-Twily!" He stuttered in fear as his beloved sister starts walking towards him with a pissed off look on her face. "L-look! I-I can explain!" He looked around and realized that all of his co-workers are whistling away innocently, pretending not to see him. "Agent Sweet! Help Me!" He exclaimed towards Bon-Bon before he found himself being dragged out of his seat by Twilight.

Bon-Bon just shrugged before motioning everyone else to follow her deeper into the facility. "That should keep her busy for a while." she walked towards an elevator in the end of the room. "There are some things that Twilight or anyone must never know." The elevator door opened and the three of them walked into it.

The relaxing sound of elevator music welcomed them as they entered the elevator. Bruce looked at the floor number and realized that they are currently at the highest level. The lowest floor is labelled with level zero, about 50 floors from where they were. "I suppose you wanted to know where we keep all your toys." Lyra pressed floor number one, the second lowest floor in the facility. "You should feel honored, not many ponies ever made it towards any floors deeper than ten."

Of course, not even a nice elevator music can beat the dreaded awkward silence. "Ahem. So... I have some concerns over the security in this place." Bruce said, just to avoid the awkward silence. "Why do you have your main source of power in the most unguarded place here?" He asked them.

Lyra just chuckled a little. "It's called lying Bruce. That's not the main generator, that's just a fancy office light." She replied. "And as to how easy it is for you to enter this place, it's because we let you enter." Then she looked at Bon-Bon. "By the way, I think we need to put up the perception filterer around the statue again. Just to be sure."

Bon-Bon nodded in agreement. "True, we're running short of Neurolizer anyway." She pressed her hoof against her ear piece. "Agent Delta, please activate the perception filterer." Then she thought about the guard that's so easily distracted by the human. "Oh and Shining, after you're done with Twilight, please do something about the royal guards. They're starting to act more and more like a royal doofus."

They looked at the floor number and realized that they are still in floor number 20. "So, what do you think about joining us?" Bon-Bon asked him suddenly. "Don't worry about trust issues, a full network of magical cognitive scans around the entrance proves that you are a changed person." She added when Bruce was about to say something.

Truthfully, he is really interested in joining them. But dedicating his life to something is the last ways he wants to spend his retirement from being a dimensional hopper. "What do I get from joining you?" He asked them. "And what's the catch?"

The earth pony looked at Bruce for a moment. "For one, you have a job and a thousand bits salary a week." Good one, he really needs an income. "Also, you can have almost all the stuff you have back." At this point, Bruce starts running out of reasons not to join them. "The catch is, you will answer to me and not Princess Celestia anymore. And if you leave the organization, we will have to erase your memory. You also have to keep everything a secret."

Bruce pondered about it for a second. Sure, joining SMILE must be amazing, but he felt like he's missing something crucial. "I dunno, I just came here. You can't expect me to just choose sides just like that." He said in deep thought. "I mean, I haven't talk to Twilight about all this... And for that matter, how is she?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the highest floor of the facility, Twilight just finished giving her brother a new one. Scorch marks could be seen all over Shining's coat and his welding mask is shattered into pieces. "Is it over...?" The stallion asked carefully. 'Smack' a piece of fabric slapped his face, knocking down to the floor.

"Yes it's over..." Twilight said before helping her brother up with her magic. "Now... You can explain to me how you entered a secret pony organization without me knowing anything about it!" She exclaimed in frustration. "I'm your sister for pony's sake! And here you are keeping things like this a secret! I don't even know if I know you anymore!"

Shining Armor sighed and looked down guiltily. "I'm so sorry Twilight, but I cannot tell you anything about this. It's all for your own protection, no outside pony must know about SMILE." Then he looked at Twilight with a hopeful look on his face. "But look at you now, all grown up and ready to take over the world. So what do you say lil' sis, are you interested in joining us?" He asked her.

Twilight looked at her brother for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I'm not going to work in the sidelines and keep secrets from my friends. That's not how true friendship works." She said with finality. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some Walkie-Talkie to..." Her words faltered when she realized that Bruce, Bon-Bon, and Lyra is nowhere to be seen. "Retrieve... Did they just ditched me?" She asked her brother.

The stallion put up a shield and nodded. He cringed a little when an eradication spell hits his shield. "Look Twily, I think you need some anger management... Is there something wrong?" He asked his sister worriedly. "You know you can talk to me..."

Twilight jabbed her hoof at her brother. "No! I want _you_ to talk to _me_. Tell me everything, what is this place? Since when do you work here? And for goodness sake who else is working here?"

Shining Armor took a deep breath to prepare himself for one hell of a story time. "It was a long story Twilight, but since I joined the Royal Guards, the SMILE Foundation has been tracking my progress." He looked pointed at a dark orange pony working on an ancient staff in the distance. "Flash Sentry, he was the one tasked into recruiting me into the agency." He explained.

"Not so long after that, I became the Captain of The Royal Guards. That way, I became an ambassador between the SMILE Agency and the Royal Guards. I brought the Statue of Discord and Bruce's belongings here for safety and further research. I'm also the one who gave you and Bruce access to the secret entrance." Shining Armor smiled softly at his sister. "Do you understand now Twilight? I am doing this to protect you and everyone else."

Twilight narrowed her eyes after hearing that. "Does anyone else work in this place?" She gasped and closed her eyes at the sudden realization. "Does anyone of my friends work here? Is there anyone else close to me knows about the Agency?"

Shining Armor shook her head. "No, but the Wonderbolts are a part of Agency. If Rainbow Dash made it, she will become one of us." He replied. "So

The purple pony shook her head in denial. "Does Cadance knows about this?" She asked her brother with an accusing glare. "Does mom or dad knows about this? Does Princess Celestia knows about this?" She sighed and looked away from her brother. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I can't hide something like this to my friends and those I trust."

Shining Armor looked at Twilight for a moment. "Very well, I understand." His horn lights up and Twilight took a few steps back warily. "I'm sorry Twilight, but no one outside the Agency must know about our existence." He was about to shot Twilight with a memory wipe spell. But the unicorn already teleported away before he can do that.

'Bzzt' Twilight appeared in the middle of the room. Dozens of agents surrounded her from all sides. Each one of them wearing black leather jackets and a pair of shades. "Stay away from me!" She put up a powerful shield around herself. "You are not wiping my memory!"

'CLASH' A powerful beam of magic hit her shield. The unicorn turned around and saw her own brother attacking her with his magic. "Twilight listen to me! It'll be much easier for you to forget." Shining Armor exclaimed.

Twilight gritted her teeth and teleported again out of existence. "Don't even _think_ about it!" She reappeared again a distance away from the agents. "If you really are my brother... If you still love me like I love you..." She teleported away and reappeared inches away from Shining Armor. "Please... Don't try to stop me..."

Shining looked at his sister for a moment. "You'll get me in trouble." He said.

"Don't worry, I already thought about it." Twilight's horn lights up and before Shining could react, it was already too late.

'Thud' A simple sleeping spell knocked him unconscious and Twilight gently put him back to his table. Then she turned around to face dozens of agents staring at her with cold look on their faces. "Catch me, I dare you." She disappeared out of existence before the agents could react.

* * *

After a while, the elevator finally stopped in the middle of a dark room. Bon-Bon clapped her hoofs once and the whole room lights up, revealing hundreds upon hundreds of items lined up on top of a metal pedestal. Each one of them protected by magically reinforced glass. "Just so you know, your items filled almost half of our collections." Bon-Bon said while leading them further down the room.

Bruce took out his trusty scanner and start scanning the only item that's not protected by magically enforced glass. "Whoa! What's an Antimatter Bomb doing down here!?" He exclaimed while pointing at a metal cube with strange markings all over it. "Seriously! That thing is dangerous!"

Lyra looked at the cube Bruce just scanned and picked it up with her magic. "A bomb? I thought this is a battery..." She shrugged and threw it back to the pedestal. "Alas, it's broken, so we shouldn't really be worrying about it." She added calmly.

The human just looked at Lyra in disbelief before shaking his head. "No, no, it's something you should be worrying about. I need to speak with the lead scientist here, the ones in charge in keeping these items in check who is it?" He asked her with a look of urgency in his face.

"You're looking at her." Lyra replied with smirk on her face. "Besides why do you think that cube is the only item that's not protected?" She asked him again. "Come on Bruce, I'm sure you're cleverer than that." Bruce's face slowly turned from panic into a look of awe and disbelief.

The human put his hands on his knees and starts laughing in mirth. "Oh my god! That's clever! Oh that's so clever!" He cupped Lyra's face with his hands. "Oh you ponies are... Amazing! You knew from the start what I'm capable of, you knew what's hidden inside this scanner of mine."

Then he walked towards the cube and picked it up. "This cube is a virus! A high-technology Data Virus!" He scanned the cube again and the result is that the cube is a Dalek. He scanned it again and the result is that the cube is Pinkie Pie. "You made this... For the sole purpose of fooling my scanner." Then he looked at the ponies in confusion. "But how did you do that?"

"Remember your welcome party?" Lyra asked. "When you tried to scan me, I blocked your scanner with a cupcake." She picked up a cube and pressed a hidden button at the side of it. In a flash of light, it turned into the same cupcake Bruce just scanned. "Yes, it wasn't a cupcake. And then I took your scanner, did a quick scan on it with my magic before using it on you when you told me that exaggerated story about humanity."

Bruce put a hand over his forehead. "So this cube is a data virus and storage isn't it? Whenever I scan this thing, it will download data from my scanner." He looked at the cube turned cupcake floating in Lyra's grasp. "All this, is just a very impressive and elaborate trap to get the gazillion zettabytes of data and information from all across the multiverse." Then he took the cupcake from Lyra's magical grip and took a few steps back.

Lyra just looked at Bruce with a confident smirk on her face. "I'm assuming that you just switched this with a regular cupcake..." He ate the cupcake and smirked. "Hmm, not bad! I love chocolate."

Again, Lyra nodded at him. "I'm also the lead strategist here. Now, we're gonna make a deal. Join us and you can have this antidote for the memory wipe potion I just laced that Cupcake with." She waved a little vial in front of the flabbergasted human. "Or you can refuse and we'll send you and Twilight back home with no memory of all this."

Bruce sighed in defeat. "First of all, I'm not joining. And since I'm gonna forget about all this anyway, tell me." He pointed at the empty pedestal the cube was in. "Where do you get a technology like that?" He asked them. "I know for a fact that there is no possible way, you can create a data storage to contain everything from my scanner."

Instead of Lyra, Bon-Bon answered his question. "From your backpack of course." She replied. "You won't believe just how many things you can lose track of with a backpack like that."

The human looked at the vial of antidote in Lyra's magical grasp and groaned in realization. "I remembered you commenting about using Fabricator wouldn't be fair." He said towards the earth pony. "Then the next thing I remembered, you gave me candy, which I gladly ate!" He face-palmed at his own stupidity. "Okay, what happened before you wiped my memory?"

"Well..." Lyra started.

* * *

Yesterday night, during Bruce's Welcome Party...

Lyra and Bon-Bon watched with keen eyes as the human walked towards the snack bar. "There he is..." Bon-Bon whispered towards her partner. "Remember, we'll do the usual interrogation then we'll earn his trust." Lyra nodded and watched as the human picked up a chocolate cupcake from the table.

"He likes chocolate." Lyra said before pouring a vial of memory wipe potion in a box of chocolate candy. Then she did a double check on a sack full of Bruce's items Shining Armor retrieved for them. "Okay we're ready. Let's go..."

Bon-Bon listened closely as the human talked about selling fabricated silverware. "That wouldn't be so fair wouldn't it?" She asked him. The human turned around and looked at her in confusion. "Hi, I'm Bon-Bon and this is my friend Lyra." She pointed at the unicorn standing beside him. "We're from SMILE, stands for Secret Monster Intelligence League of Equestria." She explained.

Bruce nodded in conclusion. Finally, an actual secret organization to deal with things like this. "Okay then! Hi! Hello, the name's Bruce Gunderson. Last human from planet earth and a certified immortal." He said with a confident grin on his face. "What do you want to talk about?"

Lyra took out Bruce's items from behind the counter and held it out in front of him. "Yes, this is everything, I will give this all to you if you would tell me why you chose those three items out of everything you have."

"Well then!" Bruce exclaimed. "I chose the crystallized singularity because it's my only source of power. I chose fabricator because it's bloody useful to make basically anything. And I chose the scanner because it's too important to fall into the wrong hands." He explained.

This caught Lyra's interest. "Isn't your scanner can only be used to scan things? What's so dangerous about that?" She asked him in confusion.

Bruce walked closer towards the unicorn so that she can take a closer look at it. "Inside this scanner is an unlimited database of hundreds of different realities. All knowledge and information you can ever hope to achieve. The answer to all question you can ever ask right here, inside this scanner." He explained.

"I suppose it's impossible to... I dunno. Steal the information inside that scanner." Lyra asked while silently hoping that her innocent smile wouldn't raise any suspicion on the human.

Bruce nodded. "It _was_ possible. A powerful race created a device that can fool my scanner into uploading all the information contained within." Then he chuckled a little. "Too bad I've already stole that item before they can do that." He grabbed the sack from Lyra's grasp and dig into it. "Ah! There it is!"

Lyra and Bon-Bon watched as the human took out a disc-like object from inside the sack. "This bad-boy can turn into anything interesting and lure unsuspecting peeps into scanning it. It also fools the scanner into believing that it just scanned a regular object and not a matrix data slice." He explained to them. "Good thing is, I already programmed my scanner so it can't scan the same thing twice in the same day. That way, you can stop whatever it is you're planning to get this scanner."

Bon-Bon shook her head. "No, it's okay Bruce. We're just wondering about you, that's all." She took the disc from Bruce's hand and it turned into a cupcake. "Say, you scan this, then it will say that this is a cupcake?" Bruce nodded. Then the pony turned the cupcake into a cube. "Say you scan this random culmination of elements, what would it say?"

"It will give random results and infect my scanner with virus." Then Bruce narrowed his eyes. "But why am I telling you this?" He asked them.

The earth pony just giggled and took out a box of chocolate candy and put it on to the table. "By the way, I have some candies. Do you want some?"

* * *

Okay, let's recap for a moment shall we? First of all, this pony managed to trick him into uploading the greatest piece of information in existence. Second of all, this pony managed to scan him completely using his own scanner. Third of all, this pony managed to poison him with a memory wipe potion. Last but not least, this pony managed to do all this in a span of two bloody days. And here he thought that this world is innocent and vulnerable.

"I give up! You win! Take all the knowledge and information, I don't care." Bruce exclaimed in exasperation. "Come on, I'm getting out of here. This is ridiculous..." He muttered

Bon-Bon and Lyra looked at each other for a moment before sighing. "You still don't want to join us?" Bruce shook his head defiantly. "If it makes you feel any better, we apologize for everything." Lyra said before walking back towards the elevator. "Come on, I'm sure Twilight is waiting for us."

They both entered the elevator and Lyra pressed the button to the highest floor. Unlike their ride down, this ride up only took about two minutes. "You deliberately slowed down the elevator because you know how much I hate awkward silence. Just to make me talk more than I should." Bruce commented with a deadpan look on his face. "You are too smart Lyra, too smart..."

'Ding' The elevator door opened, revealing Twilight Sparkle running around the place with dozens of guards chasing her from behind. She picked up random items from the tables all around her with her magic and chuck them all to the agents. "No! You are NOT erasing my memory!" She exclaimed as agent foxtrot grew five feet larger due to the effects of joke poison.

Twilight saw Bruce waving at her from the elevator and she wasted no time teleporting right beside him. "BRUCE! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled before she teleported Bruce and herself away to the middle of the room. She tried to teleport through the secret entrance again, but her horn just fizzled.

Some agents starts walking towards her and Twilight tried to put up a force-field just to buy her some time. Her horn fizzled away and no shield was formed. "Bruce, did you find your items?" The unicorn asked when she realized that she cannot use any magic at all. "Please tell me you at least got your Walkie-Talkie..."

Bruce shook his head sadly. "No, this is a trap." He grabbed Twilight and moved her away from a blast of memory spell. "Do you have a plan as to how to get out of here?" He asked her.

"The Power of Friendship and Imagination?" Twilight asked, making Bruce sigh in defeat. They watched as the agents trudged closer and closer towards them until...

'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp'

Everything around them starts fading away out of existence, replaced by the familiar brown room with roundels covering every inch of the walls and a huge console in the middle of them. A very familiar earth pony walked up towards them with a smile on his face. "You're a very, very, very lucky mare. Has anyone ever told you that?" The Doctor said.

The Unicorn lunged at the Doctor and embraced him into a hug. "I can't believe it actually worked... I can't believe you actually came..." She whispered in happiness and relief. "Thank you... Thank you so much doctor."

The Doctor hugged her back and patted her back comfortingly. "It's alright Sparkles, you did warned me about this before you gave me your diary." He sighed and shook his head. "But really, paradoxical diary or not, this almost feels like a divine intervention..."

"Umm, can someone please explain what just happened?" Bruce asked the Doctor.

The Doctor just shrugged in response. "Well, in about 5 months or so, Twilight would give me her diary. In there, I found a passage telling me that I saved Twilight from the SMILE agency. I can't remember ever doing it so I decided that the time to do it is right now." Then he looked back at Twilight. "It was quite magical if I say so myself, you literally saved yourself by imagining a happy ending."

Twilight however, couldn't care less. She really don't care about how what she did was impossible and the insane amount of paradox that came with it. All she wanted right now is to go back to Ponyville and rest. She really don't want to forget any of this, her brother is in there, who knows who else close to her works in here?

'Knock' 'Knock' Knocking sounds came from the door. No doubt it's from either Bon-Bon or Lyra. "Well, that's my cue!" The Doctor let go of Twilight and put on his glasses. He picked up a pony-sized jacket hanging near the console and put it on. "How do I look?" The Doctor asked while straightening his jacket.

The unicorn looked at the pony in front of her before smiling. "Like a Doctor. Now go get them hero!" The Doctor nodded before walking towards the TARDIS entrance.

The TARDIS door opened by itself, revealing dozens of agents wearing black jackets and shades. Two ponies stood up the most, Lyra and Bon-Bon. The leader and the strategist of the SMILE agency. "Well hello there!" The Doctor exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. "It's been so long!" Then he rubbed his chin and looked down. "Or is it just yesterday? It's really hard to keep track on time when you have a time machine..."

Then he walked closer towards Bon-Bon and smiled at her. "Hello Sweetie Drops!" He said, calling her with her real name. "Still a true SMILE agent aren't you?" He asked her. Then he looked around and saw many agents glaring at him. "For someone who call themselves SMILE, you really do frown a lot. Maybe you should call yourself FROWN instead."

Lyra stepped forward and smiled at him. "Hello there! Would you please tell me who you are?" She asked him. "You talked like you've met us before and judging by your comment about Time Machine, I think it's safe to say we're going to meet again soon." Her horn glows a little and she did a quick measurement on the earth pony. "So, what better time to introduce ourselves? Hi! I'm Lyra, but you probably know that."

The Doctor looked at Lyra and chuckled. "Oh ho! Lyra Heartstrings! The prodigy of Ponyville village. The master strategist of SMILE agency." He took a closer look at her. "You're a clever mare, tricking Bruce Gunderson like that. I'd call you a genius except I'm in the room."

The unicorn can almost feel the Doctor's ego suffocating hers. She tried to formulate a plan to trick the doctor into releasing the human and the unicorn. "Doctor! We both know that you can't protect them forever!" Lyra exclaimed. "We all know where they live and we have many agents hidden in the Ponyville Village. Just who do you think you are?"

The Time Lord looked at each and every single one of the agents in front of them. "I'm a Time Lord, I'm from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborus. I'm the Doctor and Twilight Sparkle is under my protection." Then he looked at Sweetie Drops dead in the eyes. "Got any problem with that?"

"What if we have?" Sweetie Drops asked with challenging look on her face.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic Screwdriver. Everypony took a few steps back warily. "Well in that case, I will have no choice but to make you all forget about this..." He waved his device with his hoofs for everypony to see. "Well go on then! Are you really giving me the first turn to fire?"

Lyra's eyes widened. She caught up with the Doctor's bait and was about to warn Bon-Bon. "FIRE!" Alas it was too late, Bon-Bon gave her orders and everypony fired their memory spells and stun spells straight at the doctor. Time slows down as the Doctor activated his Sonic Screwdriver.

Using the Screwdriver, the Doctor managed to open up a magical frequency powerful enough to suspend the spell in midair. The spells all gathered and turned into a ball of pulsating multi-colored light. The Doctor smirked and let go of the frequency in the direction of anywhere but towards him.

'Whoosh' A burst of magic shot out of the Sonic Screwdriver and hits all ponies in front of him. In just a few seconds, everypony were knocked down and fainted. When they woke, they will have no recollection of what happened. "A taste of your own medicine..."

The Doctor walked towards Lyra and took off her mane pin (hairpin). He looked at it for a moment and it turned into a cube. "Matrix Data Slice concealed with Chameleon Circuit." Then the cube turned into a little TARDIS shaped key chain and he put it on to his TARDIS key. "There we go, a brand new key chain." He said with smile on his face.

Finally he took out a little vial hidden inside Lyra's mane and pocketed it. He aimed his Sonic Screwdriver to the building all around him to destroy any trace of data from the surveillance system. "Now then, it seems everything's in a perfect order..." He walked back towards the TARDIS and closed the door behind him.

With the sound of hope, The TARDIS fades away out of existence.

* * *

The next day, Bruce and Twilight sat together in front of Fluttershy's cottage. It's morning time and Fluttershy just treated them for a breakfast.

Right now, they were all watching Bastion helping Fluttershy making some bird nest. They're all still a bit in shock over the events that happens yesterday. Twilight couldn't believe just how many ponies she knew works at the agency and Bruce couldn't believe how cleverly they tricked him.

"You okay Twilight?" Bruce asked the unicorn. Twilight just shook her head however. "Look, on the bright side, at least not one of The Mane Six joined the agency." He said encouragingly.

Twilight looked at Bruce with a tired look on her face. "I know Bruce but... The Wonderbolts! If Rainbow Dash became one, she will be recruited! I can't stop her from becoming one and..." She pressed a hoof over her face. "Shining's right, it'll be much easier if I just forget."

Then she looked at Bruce. "Bruce, do you think what we did was wrong? I mean, we were breaking and entering..." Twilight asked him.

"Yes and no." Bruce replied. "Yes, we were wrong for doing that. But let me tell you this, Power Corrupts and there is nothing more powerful than what's hidden inside my scanner." He explained. "Mankind fell because of their own power and technology, not because of an attack from other creatures. I really do not want to see Equestria fell because of the same fate."

Twilight closed her eyes and exhaled a deep breath. "By the way, do you think we should do anything about SMILE? I mean, my brother works there. Do you think we should trust them?"

Bruce nodded. "Of course we should. In fact, we should help them. Sure our methodology and ways are different, but we're all doing this for the good of Equestria right?" Then he chuckled a little. "If you thought about it, there seems to be two sides here in Equestria."

Twilight just looked at the human interest. "There's the Light and Shadow." Bruce started. "The Light is Princess Celestia, you and your friends, me, Bastion, and the Doctor. We're all actively trying to help everyone from immediate threats. We don't keep any secrets that we are their heroes and that we will do anything to protect them. Then there's the Shadow. Which is the SMILE agency. They all worked in the shadows and stopped any and all threats from the sidelines." He explained. "Together, we're all doing this for everyone and everything."

"I couldn't say it better myself." A voice came from behind them. Twilight and Bruce turned around and saw Bon-Bon and Lyra looking at them with a smile on their faces. "First of all, we would like to apologize for trying to erase your memories against your will. It's a standard protocol but I think I can make an exception just this once." Bon-Bon said. "Second of all, yes, The Doctor failed to wipe out our memory. Lyra here knows a thing or two about regaining her memory."

Lyra walked towards Bruce and showed him a watch-like device strapped around her hoof. "By the way, can I keep this?" She pressed a button on the watch with her magic and she disappeared from existence. "It works much, much better than any invisibility spell I have." A voice came from the empty air in front of them.

"Knock yourself out." Bruce replied. Then he looked back at Bon-Bon. "So girl, this agency of yours. Are you really the leader? Because I have feeling that you are also lying about that one."

Bon-Bon just chuckled before stepping away from the human. "Our leader and the founder of SMILE agency is..." She winked at Bruce. "The Princess of the Night." They both disappeared in a flash of light as Lyra teleported Bon-Bon and herself away from the human.

'Whup-whup-whup'

Loud humming sound suddenly appeared from above the sky. Bruce and Twilight looked up and saw a black helicopter hovering above the cottage. Lyra waved at them from the pilot seat while Bon-Bon hangs beside the door. "By the way, can we also have your helicopter?" Bon-Bon shouted from the sky.

"Knock yourself out!" Bruce replied before the helicopter took the SMILE agents back to Canterlot. Then he looked at Twilight who's still looking at the helicopter in disbelief. "So Twilight... What about our little impossible project? Wanna try and make a Portal Gun?" He asked her.

Twilight smiled and nodded in agreement. "Then we can make an AI, who knows, maybe we can get Bastion a new friend." She replied before standing up and walked away from the cottage. "Come on Bruce! We're gonna show those SMILE agents what we are capable of!"

Bruce just chuckled and followed the unicorn towards the Golden Oak Library.


	4. Sparkle of Madness

Spike is a good assistant. In fact, he is Twilight Sparkle's number one assistant. But lately, he's been helping Twilight less and less. The unicorn seems to be distracted and couldn't really bother with him anymore. Never mind the fact that Twilight seems to be spending less and less time in the library. It really bothers him, what if Twilight doesn't need him anymore? What if Twilight prefers the human's companion instead of his?

The Dragon sighed and slowly gets out of his bed/basket. He knew that he shouldn't be like this. He has learnt a lot from the day he met Owlicious. But still, at least he wanted to a part of something in Twilight and Bruce's experiments. If only he was at least smarter.

Footsteps rushes down from the stairs near him. He walked towards the stair and saw Bruce Gunderson rushing into Twilight's room with a panicked look on his face. "SPIKE!" He exclaimed towards him. "Listen to me! I screwed up, BIG TIME! Your life is in danger!"

Spike cringed and put both of his claws on over his head. "Oh no! What happened? Is Discord on the lose? Is it the Parasprites again?!" He ran around in circles until he realized something. "Wait... Where's Twilight? Is she okay? Did something happen to her!?"

Bruce nodded in response. "YES! It's Twilight, she's going crazy!" He put a hand over his forehead and kneel down. "Oh Spike, it was all my fault! I managed to lock her inside a make-shift inflatable cell I made using my fabricator, but I really doubt the battery on that thing."

'BOOM' An explosion came from below. The whole library starts shaking and both the human and the dragon are starting to sweat in fear. Bruce picked up Spike with his hand and looked at him intensely in the eyes. "Listen to me..." 'BANG' Another explosion came from below the place. "I already contacted the Doctor, but I have a feeling that he won't be arriving today..."

'CRASH' Sounds of metal and glass breaking appeared from below. _"Oh Brucy, Brucy!"_ A creepy voice followed shortly after, sending shivers down the guy's spine. _"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

"Okay, we might not know each other that much..." Bruce looked at Spike with a serious and urgent look on his face. "But if we want to survive this, we have to stick together." He put Spike down back to the floor before looking at the staircase. "There's a Perception Filterer protecting the Staircase, but I have no idea how long it's going to hold her..."

Spike starts breathing erratically. The situation is just too sudden for him. Twilight going crazy, the fearless human suddenly being scared, explosions coming down from the library. He took a few short breaths to regain his composure. "Wh-what are we going to do now?" He asked.

A flash of light came from below the staircase and Bruce quickly took out his scanner. "Well, we have an incoming Magic Ray Burst so..." He looked at the window and ran towards it. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" 'Crash' He shattered open the window and jumped off the building.

The Dragon wasted no time following the human. He looked down the ground below from the broken window and shuddered in fear. _"Oh... Spikey, wikey! Come here my number one subje-I mean, assistant..."_ After hearing the voice of death itself, Spike decided that jumping off the window is the least of his trouble.

He closed his eyes as he soared down to the ground, expecting the painful impact of the ground. 'Thump' Only to find himself caught by two strong hands. "Okay Spike! According to my scanner, Twilight will only target those closest to her. Anyone else will be ignored." Bruce looked around in panic. "Who's the closest to the library?"

Who's closest to the library? Simple question, he can answer that... Let's see, Applejack's in Sweet Apple Acres which is far away from where he is. Fluttershy's in her cottage which is somewhere near the Everfree. Rainbow Dash is probably a few hundred meters off the ground. Pinkie Pie is in the Sugar Cube Corner, but he doubt that she's in any immediate danger. Rarity...

"RARITY!" Spike looked at the human and pointed at the general direction of the Carousel Boutique. "She's in the Boutique, we have to save her!"

'KABOOM'

A blinding flash of light came from behind them. Bruce and Spike turned around and gasped in shock and disbelief. A huge column of purple light shot out of the very roots of the Golden Oak Library. The whole tree/building slowly uprooted itself from the ground. The branches grew larger and formed into a pair of huge arms. The roots split apart and formed into a pair of gigantic feet. The leaves slowly formed into a pair of huge eyes and a mouth.

At this point, another round with Discord seemed to be much more plausible than surviving for another five hours. Any sort of chance of survival seems to be crushed with every step the gigantic tree monster took through the city. It howled towards Bruce and Spike before came lumbering in towards them.

Bruce looked at Spike for a moment. "No offense but..." He grabbed the Dragon by the tail and start running through the street. "I don't think you're fast enough to..." 'BOOM' A beam of purple magic shot out of the tree monster, cutting Bruce off. "On second thought, just enjoy the ride!"

Spike tried his best to keep all of his breakfast inside his body as the human carried him like a bag of trash. "Bruce! Would it kill you if you would just... WHOAAA" Bruce threw the dragon up into the air and rolled down to dodge another beam of magic. "AAAAAHH! Oof!" He caught the dragon mere seconds before he landed.

"What was that Spike?" The human asked without taking his eyes off the Carousel Boutique in the distance.

The Dragon's mouth bulged a little as he tried to make sure all the sapphires didn't go to waste. "Ne-never mind..." He muttered after a while. "Are we close? Where are-AAAAH!" Spike found himself soaring towards an open window of the Carousel Boutique in the distance. He closed his eyes and braced for impact.

After a few seconds of no impact, Spike opened his eyes. His eyelids dropped and all his problems vaporized as he looked at the angel who just saved him. He exhaled a breath of relief as the white coated unicorn gently put him down to the floor.

"Spike? What is happening? Did you just fly?" Rarity asked while walking towards her Boutique's entrance to check on the condition outside. She looked outside and saw Bruce running towards the Boutique with a giant tree monster following him from behind. "On second thought... I do not want to know..." She muttered to herself.

Bruce slammed the door open before slamming it close behind him. "Rarity... Listen, I screw up, big time, and your life is in danger..." He said, while trying not to scare Rarity so much. "Yes, I know it's a lot to take in, but if you wanted to survive this, you have to..." His words faltered when he saw Rarity adding some finishing touches on some of her dresses. "Hey! Giant Tree Monster outside! Are you sure this is the right time?"

Rarity just looked at Bruce with a calm look on her face. "It's just a tree darling, what harm can it do to my boutique?" She asked him.

The human raised an eyebrow in interest after hearing that. He took out his scanner and scanned the walls of the Carousel Boutique. "Solid Diamond Linings..." He chuckled a little before slowly he starts laughing in relief. "Diamonds! Oh my god Rarity! You actually made this place out of diamonds!?" He asked her in disbelief.

The unicorn just smirked in response. "My boutique has a numerous collection of the finest minerals and materials. I dare say this boutique worth more than Ponyville itself." She stomped her hoof once and the walls start glowing in ethereal blue light. "Why do you think I don't have any guards protecting this place?"

 _"Because you think your little diamond dome is impenetrable."_ A very familiar voice came from outside. Everypony froze after hearing that and walked closer towards each other. _"Well... I think this just makes things much easier for me... I don't even have to set up a trap."_

An invisible pulse of magic came from outside. The blue light all around the Carousel Boutique slowly turned purple. Rarity, Bruce, and Spike huddled together in fear as everything around them started to float. "Bruce... Was that Twilight?" Rarity asked in fear.

"Uhuh..." Bruce replied simply.

"I suppose she's not herself right now?"

"What do you think?"

"Is it, by any way your fault?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Does staying alive counts as a plan?"

"Needs a little more work on the details..."

Flashes of purple light suddenly appeared all around them. It slowly formed into a gigantic holographic screen showing an image of Twilight Sparkle staring down at them. _"Hello everypony..."_ Her oddly computerized voice echoes through the whole Boutique. _"Today is your lucky day..."_

The mannequins all around them started to move and walk towards them. Rarity's horn lights up as she erected a force field to protect her and her friends. "Twilight, darling, please get a hold of yourself..." She tried to talk to the crazed mare. "You're really scaring us right now..." The white pony cringed when she felt dozens of mannequins punching the force field around her.

Twilight's holographic face glitched into a smile as she answered Rarity's question. _"Oh Rarity... I believe you don't understand what I'm trying to accomplish here."_ The Mannequins stopped their attacks and starts taking a few steps back away from them. _"I am doing this for science... My little pony..."_

Rarity watched in horror as the Mannequins start walking towards her precious dresses. "NO! Please! Not my dress! I'll do anything!" She kneel down and raised her hoof in a begging motion. "Please... Not my beautiful dresses."

The Mannequin took a piece of diamond cloth from Rarity's cupboard. It looked at Rarity with its cold empty face before dropping it down to the floor. "No!" The unicorn exclaimed in anguish as the mannequin start stomping the precious fabric with its hoofs. "You fiend!" But the wooden puppet didn't stop there. It walked towards one of the dress Rarity just finished and starts plucking off the threads one by one. Slowly, but surely tearing apart.

The sight was too much for the fashionista. Her beautiful creations torn apart and slowly destroyed by mindless puppets. Her priceless materials and fabrics discarded on the floor like a trash. These _monsters_ they've gone too far.

Rarity's body began to shake in rage. She glared at the mannequins in front of her and put down the force field. "Threatening my life was one thing..." She grabbed the piece of fabric from the floor and draped it over her body. "But this is where you've crossed the line!" Her eyes shone and her horn starts glowing in a brilliant blue light. "Disrespecting the truest form of art... Disregarding all the love and hard work spent into creating that fabulous creation..."

'CRACK' All the drawers, cupboards, and lockers of the Carousel Boutique opened all at once. "This is a _crime_ against fashion!" With a wave of blue light, the wind started to pick up. It was as if a hurricane suddenly struck the boutique from the inside. Hundreds upon hundreds of fabrics came rushing in towards the unicorn, rolls upon rolls of threads and sewing needles revolved around the eye of the hurricane. Sapphires, Diamonds, and many more precious stones starts piling up all over the room. Each one of them forming and shaping into a majestic figure.

A music suddenly appeared out of thin air... The whole room started to shake and a column of multi-colored light shot out from the eye of the hurricane.

From within the light, a single figure stepped out of it. Her mane glows in a deep purple hue and her coat shone like a star. She wore a bright blue sapphire helmet that fits her head and her horn perfectly. A symbol of her Cutie Mark and light blue diamond linings decorated the beautiful piece of head wear. Making it not only powerful and magical, but beautiful and elegant.

She also wore a unique diamond chain armor on her upper part of her body. It creates a spectrum of rainbows when light hits it. Making it not only a powerful piece of armor, but also a beautiful piece of clothing.

The most most glorious sight however is the dress that she wore. Woven together with fine diamond fabrics, it is merged together with the hardest natural element in the world down to the molecular level. Not only that, but numerous of beautiful rubies and sapphires decorated her dress, forming a beautiful star patterns that shone like an actual stars.

The rest of the gems and diamonds didn't go to waste of course, a diamond shield and a sapphire sword floated right in front of her. The symbol of her cutie mark flashes in front of the shield. Magically enchanted and stronger than any materials known to ponykind. The Sapphire blade itself gleamed in a dark blue light. A blade so sharp and thin it can slice through the mannequins without any problems.

Rarity took a step forward. Her hoofsteps echoes throughout the boutique as her diamond shoes impacted the floor. "Now... Which one of you here is feeling lucky...?"

The Mannequins charged forward at the unicorn. One of them lunged at her, only to be blocked by her diamond shield. 'Slash' The sapphire blade sliced the mannequin in half. Two more mannequins tried to attack the unicorn from her sides, but the unicorn simply twisted her sword around her and sliced both ponies in midair.

More and more Mannequins kept on coming. They surrounded her from all sides and all at once, they lunged at her. 'Whoosh' Like a whirlwind of death, the Sapphire sword revolved around the unicorn. It sliced through all the Mannequins in the vicinity. Not one of the wooden menace managed to put even one hoofs on the Unicorn.

It was truly a magnificent and horrifying sight. A beautiful unicorn walked elegantly through the boutique. All around her, a single blade flew all across the room; stabbing, slicing, and destroying any mannequins that dared to cross her path. A trail of glimmering blue light appeared from behind the blade.

Soon, the only thing left is Rarity. Standing amidst the destruction without a single scratch nor a single drop of sweat. She collected all the beheaded, hoof-less, and destroyed Mannequins with he magic and threw them away to the corner of the room.

All was not over however, the beheaded and hoof-less mannequin started to melt and merge together into something else. It formed itself into a unicorn-like figure. Unlike a regular mannequin though, the unicorn mannequin slowly formed a long straight mane, a pair of eyes, and a mouth. It slowly gained a tint of violet color until finally...

 _"Hello Rarity..."_ Twilight Sparkle in the form of a Mannequin said with a smirk on her face. _"Fancy little tricks with clothing you have there..."_ Her horn glows and 'Vwoosh' five wooden ponies materialized out of thin air and prepared their stances. _"But I'm afraid it won't do you any good."_

Rarity held up a shield to hold a strike from a wooden pony. Then she sliced the wooden pony in half only to find it reforming again. "How is that fair?" She asked the wooden unicorn.

 _"Says the mare who used Diamond Armors and Swords against wooden puppets."_ Twilight replied flatly.

The white coated unicorn could only nod in agreement before moving on to block a strike from three wooden ponies at once. "Well... If I can't defeat them..." 'Clink' A dozen sewing needles floated out of her dress and head straight towards the wooden ponies. The needles pierced through the mannequin's head, neck, and hoof joints, disabling it from doing anything. The strings of the needles shone in bright blue light and the mannequin suddenly stopped attacking her.

"Friendship is Magic, isn't that right darling?" Rarity said with a smirk on her face. "Now friends, let's remind Twilight a thing or two about Friendship..." The wooden ponies turned their heads toward Twilight and start running towards her. "Which may or may not involve some injury..."

Twilight just rolled her wooden eyes the second those ponies came charging towards her. She zapped the wooden ponies in front of her into ashes the second they get near her. _"Don't even think about it..."_ Her horn glows brightly and she zapped all the wooden ponies in front of her into ashes.

Rarity narrowed her eyes when she saw that. The unicorn looked at her blade for a moment and realized that the wooden Twilight in front of her is nothing more but a puppet. "Pardon my intrusion, but do you feel pain? I mean, as a wooden mannequin do you feel anything?" The wooden unicorn just sneered and shook her head.

'Clank' Her shield fell apart and turned into two more blades. Now, Rarity has a sapphire sword and two diamond sabers floating in front of her. "Well then... No hard feelings..." With pulse of magic, all three gem blades soared towards the unicorn.

The wooden pony didn't just stay still however. She jumped and back-flipped in midair, dodging all the blades coming straight at her. Then she teleported above Rarity and kicked her with her hooves. 'Clack' 'Clack' Enchanted wooden hoofs met diamonds as Twilight gave Rarity a double kick behind her head before leaping away.

Disoriented by the sudden attack, Rarity didn't notice a beam of light coming from the unicorn. It struck her battle dress, but couldn't penetrate it completely. "Twilight! You could've singed my dress. You should really watch where you throw around your eradication spell." She exclaimed before shooting out her own beam of magic at the wooden pony.

Again, Twilight disappeared out of existence before appearing inches away from Rarity's face. She grinned at the unicorn before launching off a powerful beam of magic straight at Rarity's face. 'Clang' Rarity blocked the strike with her sword before taking a few steps back warily.

 _"Hmm... Interesting, very interesting... A complete mastery over all gemstones and precious minerals..."_ Twilight said with a calm look on her face. _"Perhaps this will do for now... I'll be seeing you Rarity, take care..."_ Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and wooden Twilight froze like a statue.

Rarity walked towards the statue warily. She touched the statue with her hoof only to find out that it's inanimate. "Phew... Glad that's over with..." She walked towards Bruce and Spike to check on their condition.

The human's eyes is fixated on his scanner while Spike is watching Rarity with wide eyes and gaping jaws. "All right you colts... Snap out of it, you have to save Twilight." She said.

Bruce shook his head and looked Rarity in confusion. "You mean we?"

"No, _you_ have to save Twilight. This is your fault and you will have to save her." She said. "I was just saving my beautiful designs from those meddling Mannequins." Her horn glows brightly and in a flash of light, everything turned back to normal. "Now go on then, giant tree monster and evil Twilight to take care off."

Bruce rolled his eyes and picked up a love-stricken Dragon from the floor. "Come on Spike, let's see if we can find where Twilight's heading next." He said.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Fluttershy's Cabin. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, giant war-machine like Bastion usually goes around slaughtering his enemies. But now, here he is, sitting on a stone chair a few feet away from the Cottage. His optics scanned and observed the little critters flying and running around him.

A small humming bird floated a few inches away from his face. Bastion held out his mechanical hand and the humming bird landed on top of it. The little bird flew around the robot once again, as if trying to lead him somewhere.

Soft whirring sound came from the robot as he slowly stood up from his position. He slowly followed the little bird as it guide him into the forest. Inside the forest, Bastion could feel the presence of other bigger critters. He saw a doe walking through the trees, some bears sleeping on beside a tree, and a giant chimera sharpening it claws against a giant tree.

Soon, Bastion found himself standing in the middle of a beautiful clearing. There's patches of flowers, a small pond with dozens of creeks flowing out of it. There's also a small wooden hut in the middle of the clearing and a very familiar figure standing in front of it.

"Hello Bastion..."A yellow coated pegasus with bright pink mane smiled at him. "I hope Ganymede didn't disturb you or anything." She looked at the ground and stomped her hoof a little. "I found this place a while ago. I think it'll be lovely if you build a house of your own here." She explained. "You can still go and visit me anytime you want, it's not far from the cabin."

Bastion took a double look at the clearing. He noticed that the wildlife here is more diverse than the one in the cabin. There's a deer running around the clearing, some eagles perching on the trees around the edge, and many more wild animals. Plus, this place is a bit more hidden than Fluttershy's Cottage. So he can be at peace even more.

Before he can tell Fluttershy how much he loved that idea, the earth shook beneath them. He looked behind and saw a gigantic tree monster looming behind them. Its gigantic feet crushed the trees and everything in its path. A quick scan shows that the creature in front of him is very hostile.

The robot was about to warn Fluttershy to flee. Only to find out that the pegasus has already took off and start speaking to the giant tree creature. He could only watch warily as Fluttershy tried to talk some sense towards the tree. He couldn't even bear to imagine what would happen if that creature dare to hurt the pegasus.

'SMACK' The pegasus was a blur as the tree knocked her out of the sky. With a resounding thud, the pegasus impacted the ground a few feet away from Bastion.

Bastion wasted no time checking on the Pegasus's condition. She lies down on the ground with a pained look on her face. He scanned the pegasus and detected dozens of mild lacerations and a broken wing. _"Fluttershy."_ He spoke, trying to wake her up. But the pegasus didn't budge. The wounds were too severe.

Suddenly, he remembered something. A promise he made just a few days ago towards his own creator. _"Make your old man proud and protect her with your life."_ He replayed Bruce's message before he left. Then he looked at the fallen pegasus and realized just how much he has failed in his purpose.

This giant lumbering mass of wood dared to hurt that he has sworn to protect. A new-found feeling of fury rose within his core. His optic turned red as he stepped away from Fluttershy. The ground shook beneath him with every step he took towards the giant tree. Bastion is a War Machine, and he will show that monster why he is feared across the multiverse.

Bastion charged towards the tree and jumped high into the air. 'CRACK' He delivered a powerful punch at the trunk. Then he climbed further up the tree and starts smashing the wood into splinters."ROOAARRRR" The tree howled in anger as the robot kept on smashing it with his fists. It slapped the robot away back to the ground.

Loud mechanical whirring appeared from the robot. It slowly started to transform into stationary Sentry Turret. With a terrifying roar of engine, followed by the sounds of hundreds of bullets whistling through the air straight towards the gigantic tree. The bullets shred the outer layer of its trunk and slowly but surely destroyed its branches.

The Golden Oak Library monster raised its fist and struck Bastion. 'SMASH' The robot were thrown away from the clearing and soared away towards the trees behind him. Knowing that there is no other way, Bastion transformed himself into a war aircraft. He hovered in the air for a moment before soaring towards the tree monster.

Bastion flew all around the tree, rolling, and diving in midair to dodge the incoming branches. 'BOOM' The robot shot the tree with its cannon all the while pumping it full with bullets. 'BANG' He shot the tree again, this time right in its leafy face. A fire slowly formed around its body and the tree starts howling in pain. 'BANG' The aircraft shot the roots of the tree, burning it and slowly destroying it.

Soon enough, the gigantic tree fled away and Bastion landed on the ground to check on Fluttershy's condition. He gently picked her up before walking back towards the direction of the cottage. A part of him still wants to destroy the tree to bits, but Fluttershy is a much bigger priority than the living library.

"Seems like Bastion handle it just fine." A voice came from the distance. Bastion looked around and saw Bruce running towards him with Spike sitting on his head. "Fluttershy!" The human exclaimed the second he noticed Fluttershy lying down on Bastion's grasp. He took out his scanner and scanned the Pegasus. "Oh... She's all right, would you please take her to the hospital? It's not that far away from here." Bastion nodded before changing his path towards Ponyville village.

* * *

After almost half an hour of following the tree, Bruce and Spike finally made it to the general location of the Golden Oak Library. The tree monster seemed to be reverting itself back into a regular building. So the two males have no choice but to enter it, knowing exactly what they'll face inside.

Bruce opened carefully opened the door and peeked inside. The first thing he saw was a regular old library with books and the likes. Nothing odd or dangerous seemed to be waiting for him in there. "Okay Spike, you go in first..." A bop in the head answered his order. "Come on, Spike. You're a dragon!"

Spike looked at Bruce in disbelief. "What's being a dragon has anything to do with this?" He asked him.

"Buddy, from all of the 345 planets and civilizations I met, about half of them worships you. So yeah, I'm pretty sure that's a big deal." Bruce replied while picking up the dragon from on top of his head. "Now go on Spike, get in there, see if you can find Twilight."

The Dragon could only sigh in defeat as the human gently put him back down near the entrance. He entered the library and looked around warily. "Twi-Twilight! Are you in there?" He shouted warily. No response and it doesn't calm him down one bit. "Anypony here?"

"Up here Spike." A calm masculine voice answered him from above. Spike just nodded mutely before fleeing back to the entrance. He looked at Bruce in panic only to find out that the human is already walking towards the staircase.

"Doctor is that you?" Bruce asked suddenly. "Is Twilight all right?"

Hoofsteps came from above and the Doctor appeared from the staircase. "She's all right, don't worry." Then he glared at Bruce a little. "Also, we need to talk..." He muttered before he led Bruce towards Twilight's room.

The first thing Bruce noticed when he get to her room was the TARDIS standing beside her bed. The second thing he noticed was _two_ Twilight Sparkle lying down together on the bed. They're both identical and Bruce can't even see the difference between them.

Bruce took out his scanner and scanned one of the Twilights. "Let's see... Name: Twilight Sparkle." He paused a second and realized that it is the real one. Then he scanned the next Twilight. "Okay, name; Living Manifestation of Knowledge and Magic, huh, interesting. Elemental Structure; Magically Conjured Organic matters, cool." He put away his scanner and walked closer towards the fake Twilight. "So what happened doc?"

The Doctor looked at Bruce flatly. "You tell me. I found Twilight Sparkle yelling to herself inside the Golden Oak Monster. I had to knock her out and took control of this library just to save her." He gently stroked the real Twilight's mane. "So please tell me... What happened to her?"

"Well... After we managed to make a portal spell, me and Twilight decided to try and make a cloning spell. We tried to design it to be temporary and nothing more but an extension of Twilight's mind. That way, the clone will send all her memories back to Twilight when dispelled." The Doctor face-palmed after hearing that. He couldn't believe that Bruce is stupid enough to even attempt to do that. "Long story short, the clone rebelled and took over Twilight's mind. What makes her so devoted to science is beyond me."

The Time Lord looked at Bruce's scanner for a moment. "Give me that." He grabbed the scanner with his hooves and put his Sonic Screwdriver in his mouth. Then he starts fiddling with it before scanning Twilight's clone with it. "All right, I know what happened. This clone only has Twilight's memory and desire. She doesn't have any of her personality or morale."

"So what do we do with the clone? Destroy it?" He asked him.

The Doctor looked at Bruce flatly. "It's _her_ not _it_. And we are not killing anyone Bruce Gunderson. We'll give her a chance, she's Twilight Sparkle in everything but personality and heart." He scanned clone Twilight a little with the Sonic Screwdriver. "And she is waking up! Give her some space Bruce!"

Both Twilight blearily opened her eyes. They looked around before their eyes met each other. 'Bzzt' Both Twilight disappeared away from existence and reappeared facing each other in front of their bed. "You!" They both exclaimed at the same time. "You tried to kill me!"

"Me? I didn't try to kill you! You're the one who tried to hijack my mind!"

"Oh really? Says the mare who literally tried to erase me out of existence the second she created me!"

They glared at each other and pressed their forehead against one another. A strand of lightning could be seen flashing across their eyes. The Doctor however is having none of it. "All right that's enough, both of you!" He exclaimed with a pissed off look on his face. "You are _linked_ to each other. If one of you die so will you. So! No one is trying to kill anyone."

This shuts up the mare pretty quickly. They still glared at each other, but no words came out. "Good, now behave and don't fight each other." Then he walked towards the blue box standing in the corner. "I'm going to get into the TARDIS to get something. Not for long, just for a while, in the meantime, don't do anything stupid." He entered the TARDIS and closed the door behind him.

Now, the only one left that's not a pony is Bruce Gunderson. He gulped nervously as the mares looked at him with a critical look on their faces. "I... have to check on Spike. He's uh... Downstairs." Bruce fled the room, leaving Twilights to deal with each other and make up their difference.

"So... You have my memory huh?" Twilight asked her clone.

The Clone Twilight nodded and sighed. "Yes, yes I do, and I can only imagine what your friends would do if they knew about me." She replied with a hint of fear in her face. "They will probably think I'm trying to replace you or something..."

Twilight shook her head. "I don't think they will hurt you. Except maybe Rarity or Bastion, but I'm sure it won't hurt that much." She looked at her clone closely. The uncanny resemblance between them made her feel uncomfortable. She knew that this clone isn't really responsible for her actions. It's all her fault for creating her in the first place. "Can you feel emotions?"

The clone nodded. "I do, but it's very weak, and unnoticeable." She looked up and starts searching deep into her memory. "I can remember your joyful memories, but I cannot feel them. I can remember the most sorrowful moment of your life, but I feel nothing." Then she looked at Twilight. "But looking at you now, I feel both happy and sad at the same time. I do not know how that's possible, but it seems like it."

The unicorn smiled softly in response. "Don't worry, I don't blame you for anything." She walked towards her clone and gently embraced her into a hug. "I'm so sorry for trying to kill you..."

The clone hugged her back and small smile graced her face. "And I'm sorry for hurting your friends. It was not my intention to hurt them like that, I was just curious..." She replied.

"Yeah... About that..." Twilight let go of the hug and looked at her clone in confusion. "What was that all about? Why did you made Rarity go full Fashion Goddess on you and triggered Bastion like that?" She asked her. "And what do you mean by doing it all for science?"

"I was just curious. Aren't you curious?" Clone Twilight replied. "According to your memory, Pinkie Pie has some sort of power over Toon Force. I was just wondering if anyone of your friends also has powers." She replied. "Turns out I was correct, when I made Rarity angry enough, she shows a very powerful affinity of telekinesis and control over mineral."

Twilight face-hoofed after hearing that. "And it never occurred to you to simply ask them?" She asked her in disbelief. "I admit I didn't know Rarity is that powerful and..." She narrowed her eyes a little. "And if she were so powerful, how come she was so easily defeated by Trixie?"

The clone and the original looked at each other in realization. "The Elements of Harmony!" They exclaimed in a perfect sync.

"Princess Celestia said that the Elements are indestructible." The clone stated.

"But the Elements were destroyed during Bruce's arrival." Twilight replied.

"What if the Elements weren't actually destroyed?"

"And instead of being destroyed, the magic was transferred!"

They gasped at each other. "We/you must've absorbed the Elements of Harmony!" They both exclaimed in realization.

'BAM' The TARDIS door slammed open, revealing the doctor looking at them with a huge grin on his face. "Exactly!" He exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. "Now, since you've settled your difference. I remembered that I've never taken you to the future. SO!" He walked back into the TARDIS. "Well what are you waiting for Sparkles!?"

Both Twilight grinned at each other before following the Doctor into the TARDIS. "What's the future like?/How far are we going to?" They asked at the same as the door closed behind them.

'Vworrp' 'Vworrp' 'Vworrp'

* * *

Bruce and Spike sat on the balcony of the Golden Oak Library. They looked at the city of Ponyville in front of them with a tired look on their faces. The giant footprints of the Tree Monster are still visible and some SMILE agents are surrounding the library from all sides. They looked at each other for a moment before smiling.

"So this is how it feels like huh?" Bruce said.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Feels what?"

The human stretches his arms and leaned to the right. "Well... you know! Being a side character, damsel in distress, that guy who came when all the action's over." He replied. "Kinda boring, don't you think?"

"I dunno, I prefer staying away from all the actions." Spike replied. "You might call it boring, but I call it basic survival instinct and common sense." Then he looked at the human. "Besides, aren't you tired of being the center of all the attention?"

Bruce nodded a little. "Well yeah, but sometimes, someone's gotta take the lead and save everypony's life." He replied. "So, do you want to get featured in the next chapter?"

Spike shook his head. "No thanks, cameo's fine. Or five paragraphs in then out. I like to keep my body intact, thank you very much." He replied.

"Good for you then, cause I think I'm gonna get in a much bigger trouble tomorrow." Bruce said.

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll make sure I'll take a day off tomorrow."

With that, the only characters who aren't ponies sat side by side, watching as the sun goes down in the beautiful city of Ponyville.

The End.


End file.
